Thoughts, hope and love
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: El, un chico de familia adinerada que tiene una vida normal; ella, una chica solitaria con un gran problema, cuando se conozcan se llevaran bien, hasta que descubren que no pueden estar sin el otro, pero es sus religiones no les permitirán estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts****, hope and love**

El, un chico de familia adinerada que tiene una vida normal; ella, una chica solitaria con un gran problema, cuando se conozcan se llevaran bien, hasta que descubren que no pueden estar sin el otro, pero es sus religiones no les permitirán estar juntos.

**El día en el que te conocí**

**(Shaoran)**

Una ese maldito despertador… ha si tuviera un martillo a mi alcance lo destrozaría sin pensarlo y pondría la escusa que se le agotaron las baterías para así llegar tarde a clases; pero ni modo, me levanto de la cama para apagarlo puesto que lo dejo en mi escritorio para no quedarme dormido, ahora que me he levantado me dirijo al baño para bañarme y cepillarme los dientes.

Una vez que estoy listo, ya con mi uniforme de preparatoria puesto, me preparo un rápido desayuno y ligero, ya que se me hizo un poco tarde el día de hoy.

Me despido de Wei, mi mayordomo y mi amigo de toda la vida, Salgo de mi departamento, preparándome para un seguro agotador día.

Ho disculpen no me he presentado, me llamo Shaoran Li, soy el hijo único de la gran dinastía Li, heredero de una gran fortuna de toda china; mis padres me enviaron a estudiar a Japón porque quería que aprendiera a hacer independiente y que entendiera el verdadero significado del dinero, cosa que de verdad los agradezco, no me gustaría ser como la mayoría de mis compañeros, son solo hijos de papi y mami que con solo tronar sus dedos tienes lo que quieren cuando lo quieren, es tan tonto escucharlos y viéndolos presumir de todo lo que tienen, se creen los reyes del mundo. Ya me Salí del tema, provengo de china Hong Kong, más específicamente, nunca he tenido novia pero soy el chico mas perseguido por las chicas de la preparatoria, aparte también de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol.

En fin ya llegue a mi preparatoria; entro al salón, saludo con un ladilla un "buenos días" y sin mirar a mis compañeros me siento en mi puesto, que es el ultimo junto a la ventana.

-valla Shaoran y esa cara-

Alzo la vista para darme cuente de que el que me habla es mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa; un chico de mi edad, lo conozco desde que usamos pañales, es de Inglaterra, el un chico de pelo azul marino y ojos del mismo color, con sus grandes lente que le dan un toque misterioso a su apariencia, es muy holgasen y no sé cómo pero nunca se le puede quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de el gato rizón y en alguna ocasiones me saca de quicio, pero bueno, lo he tolerado durante todos nuestros 18 años de vida, y sorprendente mente no lo he ahorcado… bueno no todavía.

Me sorprendió mucho encontrármelo aquí en Japón pocos días después de hirme yo de China, dijo que se quedara conmigo para hacerme compañía y de esa manera no sentirme tan solo.

-que más quieres es la única que tengo Eriol-

-sí pero estoy seguro de que la puedes mejora, anda sonríe- con sus pulgares tomo los extremos de mis labios, los estiro para que mis labios formaran una sonrisa-

-ya déjame en paz Eriol- aparte sus manos de mi cara.

-hay que genio, oye me han invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Renata para este sábado, porque no te animas a ir-

-No lo sé Eriol tu sabes lo que opino de las fiestas en especial si son de ella-

-si ya sé que no te agradan pero porque no vas un rato y te relajas-

-tú sabes que los fines de semana tengo trabajo hasta tarde-

-pero ni que te fueran a despedir por faltar un día, o en todo caso salir un poco más temprano-

-no lo sé estoy tan acostumbrado en cumplir mi turno, me sentiría mal se a estas alturas pido permiso para salir, sobre todo porque los fines de semana el restaurante está lleno y la señora Cana confía en que la ayudare hasta cerrar-

-pero estoy seguro de que tu jefa entenderá de que necesitas un tiempo para divertirte no?-

-sí pero de todos modos me sentiría mal por dejarla con todo el trabajo a ella-

-hay no hay quien te convenza verdad-

-no, no lo hay-

De pronto todo el salón se alboroto y mis compañeros empezaron a salir del salón alborotados-

-¿oye que está pasando?- alcanzo a preguntar Eriol a unos de los pocos compañeros que estaba por salir también.

-Renata acaba de llegar en su auto nuevo- dijo y salió corriendo del salón.

-¿Renata tiene auto?- pregunte extrañado y sorprendido.

-eso parece-

Conducidos por la curiosidad salimos del salón para confirmar si era cierto, y así lo era, Rebeca llegaba en un lujoso auto chevrolet rojo último modelo, a simple vista se puede imaginar la fortuna que debió costar.

-wow, Renata este auto esta súper kawii- dijo una de mis compañas y una de sus esclavas aunque la pobre no se da cuenta.

-gracias, mi papi, me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños junto con unas vacaciones a jawuy junto con un compañero-

-genial- dijo otra chica que también es su esclava.

Renata termino clavando su mirada en mi y como siempre esa mirada me provoca escalofríos, Renata era la jefa de mi club de fans en toda la escuela, según Eriol de las 3564 miembros en el club ella tiene el número uno y por ser la jefa le da más honres al merito de acercarse a mí, debía admitir que era una chica muy bonita, es rubia, con el pelo tan largo hasta el final de su espalda, ojos azules, piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Eriol dice que soy un tonto al no acertarla como mi novia, pero es que, para mí, el que sea bonita no es suficiente, además yo puedo percibir… como decirlo… la pureza de las almas, es un don que tengo desde niño y siempre me ha servido para elegir bien a mis amistades, con solo mirarla a los ojos, puedo saber si esa persona es de corazón puro y eso sin duda es lo que busco en mi chica ideal.

Pero lo que sentí al ver los ojos de Renata fue todo lo contrario, solo pude apreciar, avaricia, ambición, egoísmo, y mucha soberbia, y estos años que llevo de conocerla lo confirmaron.

-hola querido Shaoran-

-hola Renata buenos días- le respondo con un poco de incomodidad y es que la sola mirada de ella me pone los nervios de punta y me producen un sentimiento poco agradable me daban ganas de salir corriendo, sin embargo como siempre Renata mal interpreto mi estado, creyendo que era un nerviosismos cuando a uno le gusta alguien y lo tenía tan cerca.

-que tal, que pareció mi nuevo auto, quizás luego de clases podamos ir a dar una vuelta- me dijo provocativamente, esta no sería la primera vez que me propone algo con doble intención y esta no sería la última vez que le digo que no.

-no lo siento Renta- empecé a apártate de ella -yo tengo que… yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy en la tarde, lo siento quizás otro día con mas calmita-

-que se supone que pasa aquí- en la entrada apareció el profesor de educación física haciendo su ronda.

-quien les dijo que podían salir de sus salones, el timbre no tardara en sonar-

Todos ni flojos ni perezosos comenzamos a corre de nuevo a nuestros salones, antes de que él profesor nos hiciera dar 20 vueltas a la escuela como castigo.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad. Hasta la hora del receso, por fin la hora de libertad, como siempre voy a tomar mi almuerzo en el cerezo que hay en la escuela, no sé porque pero estos días he estado muy interesados en ellos, siempre que veía como bailaban los cerezos el viento me daba la impresión de que los pétalos estaban formando la silueta de alguna persona, como si me dijeran que conoceré a alguien.

Yo también presiento que encontrare a ese ser ideal, aquella muchacha que estado esperando toda mi vida.

Solo espero que no demore

-oye Shaoran- escucho que me llaman a lo lejos y veo como Eriol y mis demás amigos, entre ellos están Yamazaki, fue el primer amigo que hice cuando llegue a la escuela.

-oye Shaoran por que no bienes a jugar con nosotros- dijo Yamazaki mientras me enseñaba un balón de futbol.

-claro será agradable ver como les pateo el trasero- dije en tono burlo-.

-así eso ya lo veremos-

Luego de eso empezamos nuestro pequeño partido, Eriol formaba equipo con migo mientras que Yamazaki lo conformaba con un novato de nuestro club.

Estaba corriendo al lado de Yamazaki dispuesto a cubrirlo, para que su compañero no le pasara el balón.

Pero algo me distrajo, delante de mi aparece una gran mariposa de alas azules, esta mariposa daba la impresión de ser mas grande que las demás, pero más me llamo la atención fue el hermoso brillo de sus alas, la sigo con la vista hasta que se aleja y desaparece de mi vista.

-cuidado Shaoran-

Egrese de mi mundo de insolación por el grito que me lanzo Eriol había olvidado de que estaba en pleno juego, después siento que la pelota se estrella bruscamente en mi cara y me hace retroceder unos cuantos pasos que sin darme cuenta termino en el suelo junto con el pobre Yamazaki que estaba de tras mío.

-hay Yamazaki mi amor este bien-

Escuche como se acercaba algunas chicas del club de porristas y reconocí esa vos como la de chijaru la novia de Yamazaki.

-querido Shaoran tu estas bien-

Escuche como estas ves era Renata quien se acercaba a mí, cuando divise mejor ella estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca de mí para mi gusto, prácticamente estaba sobre mí, así que me aleje de ella como pude ya que todavía estaba en el piso.

-si estoy bien Renata pero no tenias porque acercarte tanto-

-hay que bueno, estaba muy, pero que muy preocupada por ti- se abalanzo sobre mi ahogándome con sus siempre asfixiantes abrazos.

-Renate… no… no respiro-

-ho lo siento-

-perdón Shaoran pero en donde tenias la cabeza-

-no nada-

-ben Shaoran, te acompaño a la enfermería- Renata me tomo del brazo ayudándome a levantarme,

-no gracias, ya me siento mejor-

Me aparte de ella rápidamente de ella y me fui retirando del lugar con Eriol, Yamazaki y Chijaru, huuuuuy esa chica de verdad que me repugna, no deja de acosarme, en fin no puedo hace nada por eso, aunque si ella no debería hacerse tantas ilusiones conmigo.

-hay pero mira Shaoran, debe ser vergonzoso que el capitán de fútbol haya sido derribado por un golpe tan simple-

Divise mi vista hacia mi interlocutor y me fije de qué se trataba de Atreyu Miria, un chico de pelo largo, sobre sus hombros, aunque la mayoría de las veces se lo recoge con una coleta sencilla, era moreno de ojos azules, el y su grupo de idiotas estaban buscando la manera de amargarme la existencia con esa clase de comentarios.

Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, Atreyu era de esos muchachos que presumen de lo que no tienen, solo porque viene de una familia rica y famosa, su madre llego a ser una modelo muy reconocida por todas partes, mientras que su padre es, no se siga siendo porque me entere que hace unos años abrió una empresa se joyas, pero llego a hacer un buen autor de películas de acción yo tuve el honor de verlas y convertirme en uno de sus fans, pero lamentablemente su hijo me amarga la existencia.

Su odio hacia a mi llego a creer mas cuando me quede con el puesto de capitán y la chica que quería, o bueno, yo no se la quite, lo que pasa es que El está muy interesado en Renata pero ella por estar acosándome no le para ni pio y él cree que yo se la estoy robando.

Aunque la verdad sería bueno que ellos anduvieran juntos… son tal para cual.

-mejor deja de molestar Miria, mejor ve a escupir tu veneno en otro lado-

-huy que genio, no te vas ya a fregar platos-

-y porque tu no vas a buscarte novia que podrías molestar-

-claro que lo hare Li, tu sabes que todo lo que quiero lo tengo- ya sabía yo que el usaba ese acento desafiante, lo estaba usando, porque creer que estamos compitiendo por la atención y el corazón de Renata, pero la verdad a mi ni me va ni me viene lo que haga con ella.

-así pues te deseo suerte-

La campana del fin del receso sonó pero antes de ir a nuestros salones teníamos que ir a nuestros casilleros a buscar los libros necesarios.

-oye viejo ese Miria está cada vez más loco- dijo Yamazaki que también buscaba una cosa de su casillero, junto con Eriol que por cosas del destino el casillero de los tres estaban juntos.

-si tienes razón pero porque no te la cuadras Shaoran mira que tener a la más popular tras tus huesos no es algo de todos los días-

-si lo que tu digas- dije sarcástico –estás loco ponte en mi lugar haber si tu lo disfrutas también, o es que acaso tu noviecita de turno no te satisface- siempre el mismo pervertido.

-sereno moreno, está bien tal vez tengas razón-

-mejor cállate- abro mi casillero y no esperaba que esto me sucediera por el susto me tengo que apartar de él, del interior del casillero salieron un montón de tarjetas rosas y moradas, también cajas que supongo que son con chocolate y unos que otros peluches, suspiro, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, todas las de mi club de fans me dejan sus regalos en el casillero o en mi bolso todos los días.

-wow esta vez se excedieron- hablo Eriol

-y que lo digas ya me tiene harto- recojo todas las cosa en el suelo y de un solo empujón las meto de nuevo en el casillero, aunque me cuesta trabajo cerrarlo.

-hola Shaoran- no otra vez no, no ella otra vez.

-que es lo que quieres Renata-

-bueno… yo quería informarte de que mi papi para mi cumpleaños me compro unos pasajes para ir a Hawái en vacaciones junto con un compañero y me preguntaba si… quisieras… venir conmigo-

Sinceramente Renata es la peor actriz que existe en todo el mundo, a simple vista se ve que esta fingiendo ese tomo inocente y esa cara de "_yo no mato ni a una mosca_" por favor prefiero estar amarado de cabeza a un mástil para que después me coman los cuervos que ir con ella, pero tenía que conservar mis modales de caballero y no irme de la lengua para decirle algo que no quiero.

-no lo siento Renata, pero yo tengo planeado viajar a ver a mi familia en las vacaciones-

Note como su cara se transformaba de inocencia a enfado, sabía que odiaba que le dijeran que no lo que idea pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

-si está bien no importa, no era que me interesara ir contigo- ahora se acercaba al pobre Eriol tomándolo del brazo.

-Que dices tú Eriol, no quieres ir tu conmigo a Hawái, veras que nos divertiremos- otra vez con sus frase de doble sentido y esta vez tomo como víctima al pobre de Eriol.

-suena muy tentadora tu oferta, pero que tal si me das una idea de la diversión que me espera en este momento-.

Ya decía yo siempre el mismo pervertido que solo piensa en sexo.

-por supuesto, vamos- ya los dos empezaron a desaparecer por los pasillos.

-hay ese Eriol, solo cuando se meta en problemas vera que esto es mas haya que un juego- hablo yamazaki una vez que hubieron desaparecido de nuestras vistas.

-tienes razón, pero aunque se meta en todos los problemas del mundo Eriol es un caso perdido-

-tú y Eriol deberían ya estar buscando una novia formal ya, ustedes son los únicos solteros de nuestro club-

-no me interesa mejor ya vámonos que se no hace tarde-

Regresamos a nuestro salón y media hora después aparecieron Eriol y Renata, ella dando unos toques es su maquillaje, mientras mi amigo trataba de arreglarse el cabello, aun con todo y tardanza el profesor lo dejo pasar.

Por fin llego la hora de salida mi hora de libertad y de ir al trabajo, estaba algo retrasado por lo que me despido de Eriol y los demás después de terminar nuestra practica y llego de una vez a la gasolinera en la que trabajo de ayudante.

-ho pequeño Shaoran ya estás aquí- lo primero que recibo cuando llego, es la mi amable jefa la señora ying, una mujer de unos 55 años, delgada de pelo negro con algunas canas, pero siempre se la pasa con un paño en la cabeza, ella y su marido muy amablemente me dieron el trabajo ya que ellos no hace mucho que se mudaron a la cuidad y los ayude a instalarse, por las tardes ayudaba a su marido, mi jefe lavando coches y llenando el tanque, mientras que en la noche unas cuantas hora antes de irme, trabajo de mesero en el restaurante que queda a cargo de la señora ying, que se encontraba al lado de la gasolinera.

-siento llegar tarde señora Ying pero ya estoy aquí- le dije sonriente a la amable señor.

Veo como la nieta de la señora Ying se acerca a nosotros al parecer ya termino con sus deberes en la secundaria, era una niña muy simpática y un poco tímida, vives con sus abuelos ya que sus padres se la pasan viajando y yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en una de las tantas reuniones que tienen mis padres con los suyos cuando era niña, bueno lo sigue siendo apenas tiene 12 años.

-ya estoy en casa… ha ho… hola Li- me dijo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la verdad nunca entendí porque.

-hola, es un gusto verte de nuevo Meiling, discúlpame que no pueda hablar contigo ahora pero es que tengo prisa en trabajar tal vez mañana-

-ha si está bien-

-bueno pequeño será mejor que te vayas cambiando pronto-

-si ya voy-

Bueno en fin esa es la rutina de todos los días, todas las semanas y casi todo el año, esta semana en particular estuvo un poco aburrida, pero por fin era viernes y tendría que trabajar un poco más temprano, en fin en estos momentos me encuentro de camino de regreso al departamento, de seguro Wei ya me está esperando con un delicioso almuerzo.

Tengo que pasar por el parque para llegar más pronto, miro distraído el cielo un momento y noto como una mariposa de alas azules me pasa volando por encima, la sigo con la vista y veo que aterriza en uno de los bancos que está cerca mío; podría jurar que es la misma mariposa de hace unos días pero la que vi sea azul también pero con machas negras en las orillas de las alas y esta las tenia blancas que al hacer contacto con la luz del sol daban la impresión de que brillaban.

Quiero acercarme a ella para verla mejor, pero cuando estoy a unos centímetros de ella, vuela hasta el balcón siguiente, me vuelvo a acercar a ella y ahora se aleja un poco mas… al parecer… quería que la siguiera, empecé a seguirla por todo el parque, no tengo ni idea hacia dónde vamos; pero si distingo que salimos de la parte boscosa del parque y estoy en un claro muy bonito, no sabía que existía.

Tenía un tanque lleno de pescados y un prado lleno de flores de todos tipos y tamaños y una gran colina en donde estaba un gran roble, me doy cuenta de que la mariposa se había ido aprovechando que estaba distraído, como veo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo me doy la vuelta para regresar, peo apenas di unos pocos pasos escucho algo que me llama la atención.

Era la melodía de Titanic eso lo sé porque adoro esa canción desde la primera vez que la oí nunca me la he podido sacar de la cabeza, pero esta vez la escuchaba con mucho sentimiento y eso me encanto, la melodía era tocada al parecer por una flauta dulce, no sabría distinguir bien, pero esa melodía era tocada por alguien y ese alguien del otro lado de la colina; la rodea hasta llegar al otro lado y veo que en la sima de ella, junto el árbol, hay una chica, una chica de mi edad más o menos, era muy bonita y efectivamente estaba tocando una flauta dulce. Tenía un hermoso cabello castaño claro, largo hará la cintura y lo llevaba amarrado con una coleta baja y sencilla y poseía un hermoso rostro, no pude ver sus ojos porque los mantenía cerrados mientas tocaba y yo también lo hice cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la melodía tan hermosa como la persona que la toca.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que ya termino de tocar, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y volví a fijar mi vista en la chica que me cautivo con su música y puedo apreciar por fin lo que más curiosidad he tenido de conocer. Sus ojos, por dios eran hermosos, un color esmeralda y era tan bello cono el verde del pasto y las hojas de los arboles, sin duda era una chica hermosa.

Ella miraba el horizonte dándome una perfecta vista de su perfil, noto en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza y soledad y aunque parezca raro me sigue pareciendo hermoso y me pregunto porque esta así; hasta ahora no me había percatado de eso pero ella estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, y me pregunto cómo no la había notado.

Veo que a ella le llaman la atención algunas flores de las que están a su alrededor, intenta tomar una pero en un intento en vano ella cae de la silla dando un pequeño grito del susto. Asustado de que se halla lastimado corro a socorrerla.

-estas bien- le pregunto asustado y preocupado.

-si no se preocupe- ella levanta su vista hacia mí y se me queda viendo al parecer examinándome.

-permíteme ayudarte- acomodo la silla y la acerco lo más posible a ella, ella se apoya en uno de los costados e intenta levantarse pero al parecer sus piernas no responden, entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas… era paralitica.

-ven, te ayudo- sin darle tiempo a que responda la tomo en brazos y la acomodo de nuevo en la silla.

-mu… muchas gracias eres muy amable- me regala una encantadora sonrisa y la verdad eso me apeno bastante.

-no… no es nada cuando quieras te puedo ayudar en lo que sea-

-suelta una leve risa –muchas gracias por tu oferta; pero no creo que no volvamos a ver-

-enserio pues yo creo que algo me dice que si… ya sabes quizás el destino-

-si quizás- soltó un suspiro, intento tener otro tema de conversación pero veo como una chica de pelo negro y ojos amatista se acerca a nosotros.

-señorita está bien, lo vi todo siento mucho no llegar a tiempo- dijo cuando estuvo junto a nosotros.

-estoy bien Tomoyo, el joven aquí me ayudo a levantarme-

-muchas gracias no se qué haríamos si algo le pasa-

-no hay de que… lo hice con todo el placer del mundo- dije sin despegar mi vista de eso ojos verde de selvas.

-vamos señorita, se nos hizo tarde y tenemos que regresar a casa- se estaba preparando para empujar la silla y llevársela y antes de que se moviera de su lugar ella volvió a fijar su vista en mis ojos.

-otra vez gracias y espero que de verdad nos volvamos a ver, veremos si de verdad es obra del destino- me dio la sonrisa más grande y más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y en sus ojos pude apreciar un pequeño destello de felicidad y eso me hacía muy feliz a mi también.

-créeme es lo que más quisiera- me dieron la espalda preparando para irse ero yo recordé algo importante. –Oye espera-

Las dos voltearon a verme extrañadas pero yo no podía dejar que se fura sin un recuerdo mío, así que me agache y tome una de las flores que se que a ella le interesaba, cuando la arranque me di cuenta de cuál flor se trataba, era una de mis favoritas llamada pensamiento y esta era de color azul que de alguna manera me recordaron a la mariposa que me guio a este lugar.

-toma note que te habían gustado- le extendí la flor a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-gra… gracias de verdad que es muy bonita te lo agradezco mucho- me dijo muy apenada con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y tomaba la flor.

-no hay de que- luego salte el pequeño detalle de que no sabía su nombre

-bueno ahora si hay que darnos prisa- dijo la chica que venía con ella y sin darme oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre.

-adiós- fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de que su amiga la alejase demasiado de mi vista y desaparecer por las calles.

Después de un rato de estar solo en el mismo lugar figo mi vista al suelo contemplando otra vez las flores de pensamientos, noto como hay algo escondido entre las flores, lo recojo y veo que es la flauta de la chica, estaba algo gastada y se veía que tenia años con ella, en la parte superior, por detrás noto un dibujo de una mariposa azul, y ahora me pregunto si no es obra del destino, veo más abajo descubriendo que tiene algo grabado en ella y veo un nombre que tal vez sea el de ella.

-Sakura-

**Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, heme aquí en una nueva historia,**

**Siento haber tardado en dar señales de vida pero es que ya estoy empezando las pruebas y trabajos en l liceo y la universidad y me siento bajo presión y cuando estoy bajo presión se me quita la inspiración… hay creo que me salió una rima.**

**Bueno gracias por ser pacientes y los que esperan que actualice los otros fic les prometo que quizás no pasen de esta semana, máximo el próximo fin de semana ya estoy publicando en al algunas de las dos, porque como dije antes tengo muy poca inspiración y quizás el capitulo los decepcione un poco.**

**Sé que a muchos no les llaman la atención mis fic porque no tienen mucha acción, pero sean pacientes les prometo que en los próximos capítulos tratare de ponerle más acción**

**Y quizás este capítulo no les haya aclarado algunas dudas de lo que puse en el resumen pero les prometo que cuando me desocupe les aclarare todo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bueno gracias por esperar y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Mis datos: **

**Vivo en: Caracas, Venezuela.**

**Beso nos leeremos.**


	2. Reencuentro en clases

**Lo que esta en corchete [ ] son mis comentarios**

**Lo que está en paréntesis son mis comentarios.**

**Reencuentro en clases**

**(Sakura)**

Tomoyo y yo llegamos como pudimos a casa, afortunadamente los empleados no notaron nuestra ausencia y pudimos entrar a la mansión tal y como salimos y como siempre los demás ni enterados.

-qué bueno que todo salió bien hubiéramos demorado unos minutos mas no lo hubiéramos contado- dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba en poco de aire y la entiendo, tomar y venir corriendo empujando la silla de ruedas no debe ser tan fácil para ella a veces me siento mal por lo que tiene que pasar mi amiga por mí.

porque lo que acabábamos de hacer no era una cosa sencilla; yo tengo prohibido salir de casa sin la compañía de mi familia o de un guardaespaldas y las pocas veces que salía no me dejaban hacer nada… solo estar sentada y sin hablar como si fuera una mísera estatua, sin embargo Tomoyo mi muy querida amiga de toda la vida me concedió el deseo de poder salir y sin tener que preocuparme por lo que piensen los demás sin que nadie se enterara, aunque es posible que mi padre y los del consolado de brujas nunca se les escapa nada.

-lo mejor será ir preparándote para la cena, tu hermano no demorara en llegar-

-si está bien Tomoyo, y quisiera darme un baño si no te importa-

Me brindo una calidad sonrisa –tu sabes que no-

-así me llevo a mi habitación mientras usaba de mis habilidades para facilitarle el trabajo; una vez lléganos a la habitación una voz chillona nos recibió.

-SAKURA, pero donde rayos estabas, estaba muy preocupado por ti por qué no me llevaste contigo- me regaño Kero mi guardián y también mi mejor amigo, era una creatura que cuando está en su identidad falsa; aparenta ser una adorable muñequito de peluche; pero cuando se trasforma en Kerberos (su verdadero nombre aunque yo le digo así cuando se transforma) aparenta ser un león gigante con enormes alas y fue una creatura creada por mi tío Clow y me lo regalo cuando cumplí 10 años.

-lo siento Kero pero todo lo teníamos planeado de última hora y se me olvido decírtelo-

-si me disculpan yo te iré a preparar tu baño Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño de mi habitación.

-ha eso quiere decir que ya yo no te importo verdad- me dijo Kero retomando nuestra discusión con voz llorosa –lo salvia ya no me quieres- dijo con cascadas de lagrimas y eso me dio mucha pena.

-no, no kero eso no es verdad tu me importas mucho como un hermano, mira para que veas que no te olvida te traje un réglalo- de mi bolso que guinda de mi silla, saque unos dulces que acabo de comprar camino a casa y se que a Kero le encantarían.

-AAAAHHHH, es pudin, es pudin hermoso y delicioso pudin- Kero me arrebato el pudin de mis manos y volaba feliz por toda la habitación que era muy amplia –hay gracias, gracias, Sakura ahora si te perdono-

-no hay de que Kero, gracias a ti también- le dije sonriente, dirigí la silla a la ventana para observarla luna mientras que esperaba a que Tomoyo preparara mi baño.

Me presento, soy Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Fugitaka Kinimoto y Nadesko de Kinomoto, ambos señores hechiceros y miembro del consolado de brujos de occidente; les explicare; vengo de una poderosa familia de hechiceros aunque forzosamente hemos tenido que vivir ocultos para los mortales, es decir humanos sin magia, desde la catástrofe ocurrida en el siglo XVIII, la quema de brujos, en el cual estaban perjudicados mucho de mis ancestros y los ancestros de las demás familias de hechicero, hubieron algunos que sobrevivieron y formaron descendencia con los suyos y formaron la gran alianza que tenemos en estos días; una gran alianza de brujos y magos de diferentes familias mágicas, en la cual mis padres tiene un cargo muy importante como los subdirectores y en la vida humana son los presidentes de una gran compañía de juguetes en todo el mundo, nosotros los hechiceros seguimos escondidos para los humanos, es decir para ellos somos solo un mito, pero una de las reglas más importante de mi mundo es y siempre ha sido mantener nuestra identidad en secreto para los humanos; si le llegáramos a contar a algún humano o si el llega a descubrirnos, el castigo que recibiríamos sería muy grave.

A pesar de que vengo de descendencia japonesa; mis ancestros nacieron en Japón, mis bisabuelos nacieron es Japón, mis abuelos, nacieron en Japón, mis padres nacieron en Japón y hasta mi hermano mayor Touya nació en Japón, yo naci en el extranjero en Marruecos para ser más exactos y fui criada hay, aprendiendo todo desde el lenguaje hasta sus tradiciones, claro sin olvidarme de mi educación de Japón, si estoy en Japón fue porque mis padre se tenían negocios mortales que resolver y era necesario que se mudaran y por su puesto llevarse a su pequeño desperfecto, ósea yo.

Se preguntaran como es que estoy en una silla de ruedas, pues bien yo nací así, todo esto sucedió cuando mi madre apenas tenía 7 meses de embarazo, ella tenia que hacer un viaje de negocios muy importante a la india pero sin importarle nada, como siempre, viajo en un avión publico sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos y de las ordenes del doctor; pero ese avión poco antes aterrizar se sacudió y se estrello contra el suelo, afortunadamente a mi madre no le paso nada grave salvo una que otras heridas sin importancia, pero la que termino por pagar las consecuencias fui yo, resulta que en el momento de estrellarse mi madre recibió un fuerte golpe en el vientre, tuvieron que llevarla de inmediato a emergencias a adelantar el parto, el parto paso con normalidad a exención que al momento de salir los médicos se extrañaron de que no haya llorado como lo hacen la mayoría de los bebes al nacer, al examinarme, se dieron cuenta de que el golpe hizo fallar parte de mi sistema nervioso en el sentido del tanto en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, en mis piernas mas específicamente, al parecer esa parte no estaba todavía bien formada y el adelanto de parto solo me trajo como consecuencia esto, nacer paralitica.

Desde ese incidente mis padres se mudaron a la India, ya que el negocio de mama les tomaría más tiempo además que les pareció un buen lugar para criarme.

Jamás en todos mis 18 años de vida he tenido la oportunidad de conocer el mundo d los humanos, siempre me la he pasado entre mi familia en la cual todos somos hechiceros y los pocos contactos que tengo fuera de mi familia son miembros de demás familias hechiceras, Tomoyo por ejemplo; proviene de la gran dinastía Daidoyi, sus habilidades son muy buenas y a estado con migo desde siempre es la única amiga que he tenido.

A veces me da mucha envidia ya que por lo menos ella si tiene libertad, la dejan salir cuando quiera y disfrutar de la fresca brisa que siente cuando estas corriendo por tus propios medios, o cuando estas caminando por el centro comercial y te detienes a probarte las numerable cosas que te gustan, pero principalmente, poder salir con mas amigos y gracias a ella he tenido la oportunidad de conocer ese mundo tan bonito, me llevo a ese hermoso parque; nunca en la vida solo en los libros he visto un paisaje tan bonito como el de ese parque, por primera vez he podido sentir el aire fresco golpear mi cara y ver el cielo con mis propios ojos y no a través de un cristal de alguna ventana… pero sobre todo.

La imagen de ese joven se me vino a la cabeza y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, era el primer humano que conozco y con el que llegue a tener una conversación de más de tres frases, cuando estaba con él no me sentía tan diferente como cuando estoy con los demás hechiceros, sino más bien como si lo conociera de toda la vida me sentí tan a gusto con él y solo lo conocí hoy, la verdad hablar con ese humano me emociono bastante, además de que era muy apuesto y muy tierno. Me quede contemplando la flor que me dio por unos minutos, la flor de pensamiento, siempre me ha encantado, tal como dice su nombre me ayuda a pensar en lo que tengo y así no sentirme tan sola y olvidar mi desgracias.

Dejo de ver la flor al notar algo en la ventana, era una mariposa de alas rosadas muy hermosa apoyada en el vitral de la ventana, abro la ventana y salgo un momento a la terraza, al hacer eso la mariposa le eleva unos momentos y se apoya en una de mis rodillas y eso me saca una leve risa.

-Sakura que haces aquí afuera podrías pescar un resfriado- se escucha una voz grave y con reproche detrás de mí al darme la vuelta descubro que es mi hermano Touya, que de seguro viene del trabajo.

-solo estaba tomando un poco de aire hermano-

-Sabes que es arriesgado que salgas sin vigilancia alguna-

-pero solo fui al balcón-

-esa no es escusa-

-no puedo salir de mi habitación siquiera- hable esta vez enfadada y como siempre mi hermano no lo toma en cuenta.

-no puedes salir ni a la esquina y menos con los problemas con los que te has metido moustro-

Me sorprendí por eso, eso quería decir que papa ya se dio cuenta de que salí de casa.

-anda los criados ya te están esperando para que te bañes-

Me dejo en la puerta del baño y en pocos segundos unas de las mucamas abrió la puerta y me empujo al baño; como siempre me ayudaron en todo, me desvistieron, me metieron en la tina y cuando terminaron me vistieron para bajar a cenar, solo faltaba que me arreglaran el cabello,

-hola pequeña, veo que ya terminaron contigo- al salir del baño, fui recibida por la encantadora sonrisa de mi nana Marina, una señora regordeta de unos 55 años, de cabello castaño con unas canas, ojos azules, soltera y la única que puedo considerara como mi madre, ella a cuidado de mi desde siempre, me conoce mejor que mi propia madre y yo la quiero como si en verdad lo fuera.

-hola nana-

-cielo que te pasa te siento como que muy desanimada-

-no, no es nada nana-

-anda- la nana me empujo hasta el tocador y empezó a cepillarme el cabello –dime lo que te pasa-

Doy un suspiro y comienzo –siempre me he preguntado porque soy tan diferente-

-Ninguno de nosotros es exactamente igual al otro pequeña-

-Pero todos tienen algo en común que yo no-

-hay muchas personas en iguales o peores condiciones que tu-

-pero por lo menos tendrán a alguien con quien compartir su dolor, esa es la mejor manera de hacer buenos amigos-

-no es necesario que tus amigos estén en las mismas condiciones que tu para saber que te quieren, mira a la señorita Tomoyo, ella ha estado contigo siempre, nunca te ha dejado por otras amistades, y eso es porque te quiere como una verdadera amiga y no te angusties estoy segura que algún día tendrás muchos, muchos amigos-

-gracias-

-bien ya estas lista, ahora bajemos, tus padres ya te están esperando para la cena-

La nana me llevo hasta el gran comedor de la mansión; al llegar note como toda la familia estaba ya en la gran mesa esperándome, mi papa en la cabecera, mi mama se sentaba a su derecha y mi hermanos Touya frente a ella, mientras que Tomoyo que en esta ocasión nos quiso hacer compañía se sentaba un puesto más apartado de mi madre el cual se supone que es para mí.

-qué bueno que llegas hija- saluda mi padre-

-buenas noches a todos- respondo, mientras me acomodo en la mesa.

Mama hizo sonar una pequeña campana y de inmediato la personas de servicio nos ponen la cena en la mesa, la cena paso en total silencio y como siempre trato de tener una conversación con mis padres ya que son muy raras las ocasiones que comemos en familia y ellos jamás me prestan la más siquiera atención; es el colmo paso más tiempo con la gente que trabaja aquí que con mis propios padres, no puedo decir que no me la paso bien con ellos pero no es lo mismo estar con amigos que con tus padres.

Ya era hora del postre y mientras lo esperábamos mis padre inicio con la plática y yo ya sabía lo que venía.

Sakura hija, tu sabes muy bien que en esta casa hay cierta normas muy estrictas que tienes que respetar y la principal es no salir de casa- lo sabia; de la boca de papa solo salen regaños y reclamos para mí.

Si está bien papa, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo solo quise respirar aire fresco-

El aire que se respira afuera es el mismo que se respira en casa, así que no tienes escusa-

-eso no es cierto porque no puedes tomarte un tiempo y ver que el mundo es algo más que los papeles y documentos en los cuales tu y mama viven escondidos- alce la voz

Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Sakura- esta vez hablo mi madre –todavía eres muy joven para entender lo que es ser responsable-

Pero aun así ustedes no tienen porque prohibirme que me divierta-

Puedes divertirte aquí también-

Sabes que tienes terminantemente prohibido salir de casa-

Tomoyo me acompaño no le veo nada de malo-

Que no le vez nada de malo- dijo mi hermano golpeando con fuerza la mesa –imagínate que pasaría si te descuidas y un humano te descubre usando tus habilidades-

Yo tuve todo el cuidado de que no me vieran despreocúpense-

De cualquier manera tu no debiste salir sin permiso de nadie-

Si me permite decírselo señor Kinomoto- ahora Tomoyo salió en mi defensa – yo fui la de la idea de que podríamos salir un rato, al principio Sakura se rehusó pero yo termine de convérsela- siempre echándose la culpa por mi aunque parte de eso no es verdad en cuanto ella me sugirió el escaparnos yo acepte sin chistar.

Nosotros entendemos tus buenas intenciones Tomoyo y te lo agradecemos, pero Sakura tiene que aprender a no ser tan desobediente- madre

Tu mejor que nadie Sakura debes entender los peligros que hay en el mundo humano- padre

-si padre-

-el mundo es un lugar muy peligro…- hizo una pausa para que sea o la que terminara la frase que me ha repetido innumerables veces desde pequeña.

Para alguien que es diferente a los demás-

-y más aun contigo, que no puedes cuidarte por ti sola- sabia que solo decía eso por mi parálisis y no por mis poderes, porque yo tengo, según mi padre y los del consolado de brujas, un gran potencial mágico que hasta quizás podrí tener el cargo el puesto de directora del consolado de brujos, pero claro lo podría tener si no fuera por esto;

Demonios, sé que mis padres me quieren, las pocos momentos que tengo de estar con ellos me lo han demostrado, y sé que todo esto lo hacen por mi bien, o por lo menos creen que encerándome y privarme de libertad me hace bien y me duele mucho cuando siempre me recuerdan mi parálisis, nunca por un momento siquiera me pueden hacer sentir mejor en algo.

-que tiene de malo que trate de mezclarme con los humanos ellos no notaran nada mientras no me descuide-

Precisamente por eso no nos arriesgamos a acercarte a ellos- Touya –sabemos muy bien de lo descuidada e irresponsable que puedes llegar hacer-

-que dijiste hermano- si pudiera húsar mis piernas me hubiera gustado darle un buen pisotón.

Ya basta el punto es que, no queremos que se repita lo de hoy Sakura y lo mismo va contigo Tomoyo ya hable con tu madre y me dijo que te esperara un sermón- madre

Si señora Kinomoto lo siento mucho-

Y tu Sakura no tienes nada que decir- mi madre esperaba que también me disculpara.

No, no lo siento-

Sakura- papa en tono de advertencia.

No, no me voy a disculpar por nada, ni por eso- alce mas la voz –no le veo nada de malo el que quiera salir y a disfrutar de primera y quizás única vez de poder conocer el mundo que no sea en los libros o atreves de una ventana del un asqueroso cristal de una mísera ventana-

Sin decir más arrimo la silla para salir de la mesa y dirigirme directamente hacia mí cuarto, ignorando las llamadas de atención de mis padres.

Una vez estoy hay dejo caer libremente las lagrimas que he estado acumulando desde que comenzó en sermón, pero no quise que los demás escucharan, así que como pude tome una de las almohadas de mi cama y la abrase muy fuerte para que no se escucharan mis sollozos; momentos como este me encantaría tener mi flauta y tocar todas las canciones que me sé hasta dejarme sin aire, como pude ser tan descuidada y perderla en aquel parque justo cuando me hace mucha falta; no quise salir de ahí ni saber de nadie hasta la mañana siguiente, y así me quede dormida.

Desperté alrededor de las 6 am, me di cuenta de que todavía estaba en la cilla, al parecer me dormí sin darme cuenta y eso explicaría el dolor que sentí en mi espalda, como pude llame a mi nana y ella muy amablemente me ayudo a cambiarme y bajar a desayunar.

Al bajar ya todo el mundo estaba esperándome en la mesa, yo salude con un cortante buenos días a todos y me ubique en mi lugar, poco antes de que llamaran para servir el desayuno mi padre hablo.

-Sakura hija, tu sabes que tu madre, tu hermano y yo te amamos y solo queremos cuidarte- dijo con calma.

-lo sé-

-lo que queremos decir es que… se que tal vez lo que te estamos haciendo no es la mejor manera… pero entiéndenos tú no eres como los demás y el que tú puedas estar rodeado de personas con malas intenciones nos aterra- madre.

-pero eso tampoco en pretexto para mantenerme encerrada y no podre tener libertad… se que sus intenciones son buenas y que solo quieren lo mejor para mi… pero deben tener en cuenta de que algún día no contare con ustedes, como se supone que lidiaría en un mundo que no conozco y que no se enfrentar.

-eso no pasara cariño- madre

-pero en parte tienes razón-me padre hizo una pausa y se quedo muy pensativo; parece que lo que va a decirme no lo convence del todo –por eso tu madre y yo, anoche legamos a la decisión, de que te inscribiremos en la escuela preparatoria privada seriun la próxima semana.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, esto debía ser uno de mis tantos sueños; esos maravilloso sueño en los cuales tengo la oportunidad de ser como los demás, disimuladamente me pellizque en la pierna, sentí mucho dolor… ósea que esto no es un sueño, es muy real, por dios no puedo quererlo –es... Es en serio?-

-Muy enserio hija- pude presenciar como los ojos de mis padres denotaban seriedad lo que me confirmaba que era cierto… Ho por dios no podía creer que pudiera sentir tanta felicidad.

-NO, ESO SI QUE NO PADRE- mi hermano se levantó golpeando la mesa. –me rehusó, Sakura no puede ir a esos lugares tan públicos, que pasara si se descuida y un humano la descubre, o peor aun que alguien quiera propasarse con ella; quien la defendería entonces-

-por eso no te preocupes Touya, ya me puse de acuerdo con la madre de Tomoyo y a ella también la inscribirán en esa escuela; estará con Sakura en todo momento y en todo caso, Kerveros podría acompañarla de vez en cuando-

-si por supuesto que si eso no lo duden- dijo Kero que apareció en el comedor de la nada, ni siquiera lo sentí llegar.

-bueno quizás, pero como ustedes llegar a pensar que una niña indefensa como Tomoyo puede llegar a defenderla de algún aprovechado, o un muñeco tonto que asegura ser su guardián, se le llega a ser descubierto descubrirán su secreto-

-que ha quien le dices muñeco- Kero enfadado

- eso también lo hemos pensado… por eso Yue la acompañara tomara al igual que Kerveros una identidad falsa y podrá inscribirse en la escuela-

No podía creer tanta felicidad mi hermano no podía oponerse a eso y resignándose se sentó de nuevo, dejándose caer en la silla

-hagan lo que quieran, pero no me culpen después-

Al fin, al fin, podría ser como los demás, tener una vida como cualquier chica de mi edad y no estaré sola mis mejores amigos me acompañaran. Yue es mi segundo guardián, también creado por mi tío Clow y su obsequio junto con kero, el también pasee una identidad falsa, aunque cuando está en casa jamás la usa y en estos momento está en casa de mi tío ayudándolo con sus trabajos.

-AIGATO papa- empuje la silla hasta estar a su lado y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, lo mismo con mi mama –les prometo que no los decepcionare, daré todo mi esfuerzo para cuidar ser descubierta y le odre mucho empeño a mis estudios-

-eso esperamos- mama me acariciaba el cabello.

-puedes creerlo nana… por fin… por fin podre conocer a más gente- abrace también a mi nana muy emocionada.

-no sabes cuánto me alegro mi niña-

-no lo puedo creer yuhu, yupi, por fin iré a una escuela- mi felicidad era tanta que estaba dando vuelta alrededor de la mesa.

-ya, contrólate Sakura-

-si lo siento mucho- dije sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-muy bien creo que ahora si podremos desayunar-

-si-

Todo en el desayuno me pareció exquisito a pesar que el menú era algo sencillo, hasta mi felicidad podía sentirla en mis gustos, no puedo correr que por fin iré a una escuela; ha si pudiera en estos momentos estaría dando brincos y corriendo por toda la casa. No puedo esperar a que llegue el día…

**(Shaoran)**

PLAM… (Ruido de un plato quebrándose en el suelo)

-por dios que pasa aquí-la señora ying entro a paso persuado a la sala del restaurante –ho pequeño Shaoran otro plato mas- dijo con resignación.

-lo…lo siento mucho- dije avergonzado y agachándome para limpiar lo que rompí,

-ha este paso vas a terminar con todos los platos del negocio Li- Meiling apareció mientras se reía de mi torpeza.

-no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo-

-ya no te creemos, eso mismo has dicho desde que rompiste el primer plazo hace poco menos de una semana y hasta ahora solo rompes como máximo 3 platos al día-

-no era mi intención-

-si lo sabemos pequeño, pero que te tiene tan distraído… hay acaso es una chica- lo intimo lo dijo de manera picara, haciendo que los colores se me suban a la cara.

-n-no… c-como cree eso y-yo b-bueno- demonios ni siquiera sabía cómo defenderme.

-jajajajaja me parece que hacerte, y dime esa chica es muy bonita-

-si es… muy hermosa- me percate de que yo solito me delate –NO q-q-quiero decir quien dice que es una chica, yo no he dicho que fuera una chica y tampoco es que me guste ni nada a pesar de que solo la vi una vez y… - volví a callarme a darme cuenta de que yo solo me estoy delatando.

-hay que romántico, entonces fue amor a primera vista, no es hermoso Meiling- dijo demasiado emocionada.

-si… muy… hermoso- dijo con desanimo.

-entonces dices que solo la viste una vez... ¿en dónde?- al parecer esto será para rato, jamás le he hablado de que me guste una chica y de seguro me dará unos consejos de conquista.

-bu-bueno… eto… yo… la vi en el parque sentada en una silla de ruedas-

-sentada en una silla de ruedas?... ósea que-

-si es paralitica-

-hay eso es aun más romántico- dijo muy emocionada, a veces me pregunto si la señora ying no tuvo adolescencia –bueno, pero…al menos sabes su nombre, cuántos años tiene, donde vive y en que preparatoria va-

-n-no yo… solo se su nombre, y creo que no hace mucho que está en la ciudad, ya que nunca la he visto-

-quizás tengas razón, pero no te desanimes, si esa chica es la indicada para ti seguro que se volverán a encontrar, pero mientras tanto será mejor que te mantengas alejados de los platos-

(Con una gota estilo anime en su nuca) – Si lo siento de nuevo-

-no, no te preocupes creo qué lo mejor es que lo mejor es que te valla retirando por ahora-

-si, disculpen mi torpeza, adiós y gracias-

Me dirigía de nuevo a los vestidores mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido toda esta semana desde que conocí a Sakura la chica paralitica y quizás la ideal para mí, desde que la conocí he estado muy distraído en todo, desde en la escuela hasta en mi propia casa, no la puedo sacar de mi mente y eso me ha traído problemas, en la escuela los profesores me llaman mucho la atención porque no resto suficiente atención, en el trabajo no me fio en lo que hago y en cuando me doy cuenta ya hice un desastre, no es que me queje o que la culpo de mis problemas simplemente es que me aterra la idea que no la pueda volver a ver, no poder contemplar esa sonrisa, ni sus hermosos ojos o que no vuelva a escucharla mientras toca la flauta.

Llego a mi casillero para sacar mi mochila y lo primero que veo cuando la abro es la flauta de mi ninfa, desde que la encontré me la llevo a todas parte, porque quien sabe, si quizás me la llego a encontrar me gustaría acercarme a ella por lo menos con la escusa de devolverle su flauta. Siempre me la quedo contemplado por largos minutos, todas la mañanas cuando me levanto y todas las noche antes de acotarme, pensando en ella, que estará haciendo en ese momento y si se encontrara bien sin ella.

En fin creo que por el momento no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar a ver lo que me tiene preparado el destino y saber qué hacer.

Pensamientos me dirijo a casa, y ahora que lo pienso bien estoy agotado, ni siquiera quiero cenar, solo comeré alguna fruta, me daré un merecido baño caliente y me iré a la cama, listo para recibir un nuevo y seguro pesado día en la preparatoria.

Ya llegado el día siguiente, me alisto y me voy temprano a la preparatoria, claro no sin antes despedirme de mi fiel amigo Wei.

Llego a la preparatoria y me doy cuenta que soy el primero en llegar, así que mejor me siento a descansar en mi pupitre a leer un buen libro.

Estuve entretenido por unos minutos hasta que llegaron, Eriol, Yamazaki y algunos del equipo de futbol, estuve hablando con ellos de cómo deberemos prepararnos para el partido escolar, en fin cosas triviales, hasta que por fin lego el profesor.

-buenos días, tomen asiento muchachos- se ubico en su escritorio –puedo ver que ninguno de ustedes falto, bien eso es bueno porque hoy les presentare a unos nuevos compañeros que estarán con nosotros así que les pido que sean buenos compañeros con ellos-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, preguntándose como serian nuestros nuevos compañeros.

-valla esto de verdad que esta interesante espero que entre ellos haya alguna chica bonita- me murmuro Eriol.

-y yo solo espero que la pobre no caiga en sus redes- digo en tono burlón

-eso ya lo veremos-

-silencio- ordeno el profesor –ahora se los presentare, entre por favor-

La puerta se abre y el primero en pasar, es un chico de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, usa lentes grandes y se ve muy amable, pero mi atención se quedo mas enfocada con las chicas que aparecieron después, veo a una chica de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos amatistas y piel blanca como la nieve, y la recuerdo muy bien como la chica que se llevo mi ninfa, pero obviamente mi atención queda más pendiente en la personar que la amatista ayuda a entrar en su silla de ruedas, y seguro que no faltaría mucho para que mis ojos se salieran de sus orificios y la mandíbula me llegara al piso, porque sin duda reconocería a esa chica aun sin su silla, reconocería muy bien ese cabello castaño y esos ojos esmeralda. No puedo creerlo.

-muy bien ellos son el joven Yukito Stukichiro- señalo al de lente quien hizo una reverencia.

-la señorita Tomoyo Daidigui- señalo a la de pelo azabache.

-y también la señorita Sakura Kinomoto- señalando a mi ninfa, y revelandome por fin lo que más me a estado matando de la curiosidad, su nombre, por fin se su nombre.

Y ahora estoy casi seguro que ella es la chica que busco, porque hasta el destino se empeña que me encuentre con ella, y por fin podre saber el porqué la oscuridad de sus ojos…

Continuara…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**HOLA, amigos lectores cuanto tiempo sin leernos verdad, perdón por la demora, pero es que estos días no tenía mucha inspiración y no quería decepcionarlos y espero no a verlo hecho con este capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Con respecto a lo que paso en el último capitulo que publique en las sílfides les pido disculpas, la verdad ni yo sé porque se publico así todo lo que escribí de último. **

**Le suplico muchos, muchos reviews, no me importa si son buenos o malos, yo los recibo gustosa al igual que sus consejos.**

**Besos, los quiero nos leeremos en la próxima.**

**Ps: disculpen los errores ortográficos que han y puede que hayan encontrado con anterioridad pero es que se supone que Word debería indicarme donde me equivoque y este que huso no me corrige nada, me da coraje eso.**


	3. Cosa del Destino

**Hola amigos, cuanto tiempo, disculpe la demora y espero no decionarlos**

**Y para no quitarles mucho de su Tiempo les dejo que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo**

_lo que esta en cursivas son los pensamiento de los personajes_

lo que esta sudrrayado es el cambio de ambiente

Cosa del destino

**(Sakura)**

Siempre me habia considerado un amante del buen dormir; aunque me acostara temprano siempre me levantaba un poco mas tarde que los demas, pero en esta ocacion fue muy diferente y eso porque, porque no tu nesecidad de despertarme temprano ya que esta noche no dormi casi nada de la emocion que sentia. Y ya saben porque... POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA IRE A UNA ESCUELA, era tanta la emocion de conorcer por fin nuevos rostros, de hacer nuevos amigos, de conocer por fin el mundo de los humanos que no dormi mas que tres horas en toda la noche.

Touya y Tomoyo me contaban mucho sobre ellos, que no eran la gran cosa, pero estaba claro que ellos no me entendian, porque yo lo unico con lo que soñaba era ver ese mundo con mis propios ojos, un mundo donde habitan seres que luchan dia a dia para acegurar un futuro mejor, un mundo en donde quisas puedas hacer amigos vedaderos, no unos que te ven como un contenedor poderoso de magia, un mundo en donde los puedo apreciar, el cielo, los pajaros volando y cantando, los niños jugando, corriendo y riendo por el parque; todo eso es simplemente maravilloso. Papa me ha dicho que de todas maneras debo tener cuidado con ellos, porque asi como existen hechiseros buenos y malo, tambien hay mortales que se interecen por ser mi amigo de verdad, pero hay tambien algunos que se aprofecharan de mi ingenuidad para conseguir lo que quieren.

No entendi muy bien eso pero supongo que lo sabre cuando este en la escuela.

-o mi niña que bueno que ya has despertado- llego mi nana a la habitacion sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-si, es que estoy tan emocionada nana; no dormi mucho en toda la noche- sonrei.

-en serio no seria mejor que descansaras unos minutos mas- dijo preocupada.

-estoy bien nana, de hecho estoy mas que bien, y muy emocionada.

-pero podrias quedarte dormida en clases de lo cansadas que estaras-

-no te preocupes estare bien te lo prometo-

luego de eso mi nana y las demas me han ayudado en las labores de siempre, es decir, bañarme, vestirme y peinarme.

Baje al comedor muy soriente y no paraba de taralear una de mis canciones favoritas el Titanic, esa cansion es tan... Dulce, maravillosa, tan llena de vida y de sentimientos, desde la primera ves que la oi me quede facidada, esa fue la primera cansion que me aprendi cuando estaba aprendiendo a tocar la flauta.

-te ves muy contenta el dia de hoy ¿No?Sakura- dijo una vos a mis espaldas y cuando volte vi a Yukito acercandose a mi, sonriente como de constumbre.

-claro que si es que estoy tan emocionada-

- si ya lo veo- tomo asiento a mi lado -debes estar tambien muy contenta porque conoseras a muchos amigos-

-si-

- buenos dias a todos- saludo cortante mi hermano apareciendo en el comedor; desde aquel dia en que acordabamos que iria a la escuela ha estado muy cortante y muy serio con todos al pareces todavia no se aconstrunbra a la idea.

-Touya de conportarce asi con tu hermana a ella no le gusta cuando te comportas asi- Yukito.

-y como quieres que este entonces... El moustro ira a esponerce al peligro en el mundo de los humanos-

-otra ves con eso, ya te dijimos que Tomoyo, Kerveros y yo, procuraremos estar con ella en todo momento-

-si pero puede ocurir algo que los separen de ella quien te puede garantizar que haya alguien que abuse de ella, como se defendera-

-todo estara bien Touya solo tienes confiar en nosotros-

Mi hermano no parecio muy combensido y decidi ser yo la que lo combenciera.

-no te preocupes hermano, sabre defenderme de ellos lo prometo-

-mira Sakura el mundos de los humanos no es tan facil como parece, ahi tambien son como los hechiceros; puedes encontrar tanto hechiceros buenos como malos; asi como tambien puedes encontrar persona con buenas y malas intenciones-

-Touya te voy a suplicar que no le esplique con ejemplos como esos a tu hermana- mi papa aparecio en el comedor acompañado de mi madre -los humanos son creaturas muy insinificante he inorante como para que los estes comparando con nosotros- hablo con rencor he ira, para mi papa los humanos no son mas que molestias en nuestra vida y por supuesto mi madre y mi hermano piensa lo mismo.

-si, estoy de acuerdo padre, pero eso se me ocurio como una forma mas sutil para que entendiera-

-pues lo mejor es que se te ocurra mejores ejemplos hijo- dijo mi madre con desprecio - no hay nada mas desagradable que nos esten comparando con ellos-

-el desayuno ya esta listo mi señora dijo mi nana apareciendo.

-gracias, puedes pedir que nos los sirvan ya por favor- Madre

-si- hizo una reverencia para despues retirarse.

el desayuno paso con normalidad, entre platicas entre nosotros, de lo que planeabamos hacer en todo el dia y mis padres y hermano no paraban de darme consejos de como comportarme tanto con los profesores como con mis compañeros.

bueno llego la hora de irnos y todos nos dirigiamos a la entrada principal; yo era empujada por Yukito y al salir todos mirabamos con asombro como Tomoyo estaba esperandonos fuera del movil del cual me llebaria a la escuela; nos estraños que estuviera tan serca de nosotros y no habiamos notado su precencia.

-Tomoyo, mi linda sobrina- mi madre la saludo con un beso en la mejilla -no te esperabamos, pense que nos encontrariamos contigo en la escuela-

-si tia pero, no me hiba a perder la oportunida de grabar a Sakura mientras va en camino a su primer dia de clases- tenia estrellitas en los ojos que hasta asustaba.

(gota estilo anime en la nuca)-to... To...tomoyo, no, no es para tanto-

-como dices eso- me saludo con un abrazo a lo que yo le respondi igual -sera la primera vez que podamos estar juntas en una misma escuela y estaremos en un mismo salon.

-esto si que se esta poniendo muy interesante- dijo Kero azomando su cabeza en mi maletin.

-si tienes razon- dije

-muy bien mejor hablan despues- dijo mi padre, con una sonrisa -no quiero que leguen tarde en su primer dia de clases, suban a la limocina-

-si dijimos todos y de imediato Tomoyo me ayudo a entrar.

El camino a la escuela paso en silencio entre Tomoyo, Yukito y yo solo cuzabamos una que otra palabra entre nosotros, pues yo en cambio, ahora mas que sentirme emocionada, estaba muy nerviosa, es increible como las emociones pueden cambiar tan pronto cuando esta a punto de realizarse un sueño tan esperado.

-muy bien ya llegamos- nos dijo el chofer y yo no podia sentirme mas nerviosa, de nuevo Tomoyo y Yukito me ayudaron a salir, nos despedimos del chofer y nos adentramos en la escuela hasta la direccion; el señor director era una persona de unos 45 años, muy gordo, y con cabello negro; el demostro ser una persona muy amable, nos indico cual seria nuestro salon, y ahora sentia que no solo mis pierna estaban paralizadas sino tambien el resto de mi cuerpo tambien.

Escuchamos a como el profesor calma al grupo y como mencionaba la llegadas de nuevos alumnos osea nosotros.

-entren por favor- Lo oimos decir.

Yukito abrio la puerta aprovechando el para entrar primero y segundos despues entrar yo junto con Tomoyo quien me empujaba para entrar juntas, me quedo bastante sorprendia por la cantidad de humanos que hay en el salon, aunque lo disimulo. Habia tanto hombres como mujeres de mi edad. Sali de mi mundo de ensoyacion con la vos del profesor.

-muy bien joven tsuquishiro tome asiento a la derecha del joven Miravi.

-si señor- yukito se hubico en el haciento hubicado en medio del salon.

-y usted señorita Tomoyo, usted se sentara en el puesto delante del joven Hiragusawa y usted señorita Kinomoto se sentaran en el puesto detras del joven Li, asi podran estar juntas y podra estar pendiente de ella-

-gracias profesor-agradesio Tomoyo.

-profesor disculpe- hablo una voz, era una chica.

-que sucede señorita Renata-

-pues he estado pensando que... Porque no mejor le dejo mi puesto con la paralitica yyy... A mi me deja en el puesto detras de Shaoran-

-lo siento mucho, señorita Renata pero como dije antes el proposito era que se sentaran juntas para que la señorita Daidolli era para que ella ayude a la señorita Kinomoto en lo que pueda asi que lo siento-

La chica solto un suspiro de rescipnacion y furia segun parece-de acuerdo- se volvio a sentar.

-bueno señorita, adelante, jovenes Hiraguizawa y Li levantes la manos-

Los ultimos jovenes sentados en la penuntima y ultima fila levantaron las manos;Tomoyo me enpuja hasta ellos, cuando hibamos pasando por el penuntimo de la ultima fila me atrevi a mirarlo a la cara y me sorprendi bastante... Por dios... Era el... Era el chico del parque... No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que lo volvi a encontrar... Pude volver a ver esos hermosos ojos ambares con brillos dorados; su cabello castaños oscuros y alborotados y ademas ahora que lo veia mejor era muy apuesto y gallardo, note como el tambien se la paso viendome en el periodo que yo lo veia a el pero nuestro contacto visual se rompio cuando lo pase de largo y entre Tomoyo y el profezor me ayudaron a sentarme y tomoyo se sento delante de un muchacho de lentes, pero yo le prestaba mas atencion a ese muchacho castaño delante mio.

-muy bien comensemos con la clase-

**(Shaoran)**

Creo que nunca habia tenido tanta suerte , que se sentara atras mio debia ser un mensaje del señor, en toda la clase no me he podido consentrar mucho, me consentraba en la chica detras mio cuando ella levantaba la mirada imediatamente me daba de vuelta a la pizarra y todo siguio asi hasta el descanso.

cuando ya habia sonado el timbre no sabia que hacer para hablar con ella pero no se me ocurria nada... Fue en ese momento que recorde la flauta en mi maletin, me dispongo a buscarla pero antes de tomar mi maletin.

-oye que tal si acepta una invidatacion pera que tu y yo... Podamos pasear mientras te muestro todo y te invito algo mientras tanto-

Ecuche la voz de Eriol, me dio la media vuelta solo para regresar mi mirada hacia el y ver que estaba con Daidoji quien estaba por ayudar a mi ninfa a sentarse de nuevo en su silla, por lo que veo mi amigo no pierde su tiempo y la probre chica sera su victima futura.

-no, lo siento, estoy algo ocupada, tengo que llevar a mi amiga a pasear -

wow primera vez que alguien rechaza la invitacion de Eriol. Llevo años sin pensar en esto pero desde que a Eriol le empezaron a gustar las mujeres he notado algo estraño y es que con solo una mirada; Eriol podia hacer que cualquier chica caiga a sus pies parecia que las inotizara o las hechizara, me pregunto si es un chico normal, por eso me sorprende que una chica nueva lo haya rechasado a la primara y algo me dise que no sera la ultima.

-pues ... Esta bien, si lo entiendo bueno adios... Tu ven conmigo- me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta estar fuera del salon.

-rayos amigo... Esa chica esta... Huuuyy hermosicima, que frustacion senti cuando me rechazo-

-bueno no siempre se consigue lo se que quiere-

-pero como una chica no va hacer imune a mi hechizo si... -se intemrrumpio como si se dio cuenta de que por poco hubiera confesado algo que no debio. A lo que yo lo veo con desconfianza.

-de que hechizo estas hablando-

-hee pues... Mi hechizo de galan... Tu sabes, niguna chica se resiste a mi; para mi que estoy perdiendo mi encanto-

-ha si ya veo- bueno su escusa me parecio bastante conbicente.

-pero el punto es que ha esa la combenso de salir conmigo si porque si- dijo decidido.

-jamas crei que fueras tan ostinado-

-que, me vas ha decir que no es bonita-

-si pero...-

-me vas ha decir que que tiene una belleza mesclada con inocencia y sensualida no irescistible para cualquiera-

-tambien quisas pero yo...-

-me vas ha decir que no atrae ha cualquiera hasta a ti-

-si quizas pero a mi no me atrae-

-no pero ahora que tienes en la cabeza, ninguna te resulta atractiva-

-porque a mi la que de verdad me interesa es...- iba a confesar, de la chica que me parece la mas actractivas de todas, pero me caya a escucharla asercarse llevado por su amiga y el chico nuevo Tsukishiro.

-oye Tomoyo que te parece si ya vamos a la cafeteria me muero por conerla-

la oi decir mientras salia del salon, pero cuando ya se alejaron bastante terminar de hablar.

-es ella la que me gusta-

Eriol me beia ahora como si me hubiera conbertido en un alienigena.

-ella, la paralitica-

-si pero callete que de seguro te escucha- dije en voz baja.

-pero Shaoran yo nunca crei que... Mira la chica es bonita y todo pero quien va querer andar con ella, asi solo consiguirias acumular problemas y responsabilidades, no solo tendrias que ocuparte de tus estudios y trabajos sino que tambien ocuparte de una novia paralitica-

-el que no pueda caminar no la hace inutil- dije enfadado.

-querido Shaoran- nos interrumpio una voz melosa a mis espaldas que reconocia muy bien y me daba escalosfrios por esa zona de mi cuerpo. Me daba miedo darme la vuelta y confirmarlo; pero lo hizo y me fueron confirmados todos mis temores Renata estaba hai con una sonrisa de hipocrita.

-porque no comemos justos los armuersos -

-lo siento renata pero yo... Ya tengo un compromiso con alguien y no podre comer mi armuerzo y bueno... Este... Adios- ni flojo ni perezoso salgo corriendo en el pasillo dejando con la palabra en la boca a la rubia.

cuando voy en mitad de camino me doy cuenta de que habia olvidado la flauta, asi que de imediato regreso de nuevo al salon que afortunadamente no habia rastos de nadie busco mi mochila junto con la bolsa de mi armuerzo y salgo rapido a buscar a mi ninfa.

La busque por todos lados, en todos los lugares de la escuela, cuando ya me estoy resinando, ahora no tengo ni idea de donde esta y el almuerzo esta por acabarce.

Parecia que mis ruegos fueron escuchados, repentinamente la mariposa azul que me guio hacia mi ninfa la primera ves ahora aparecio delante mis ojos y luego se aleja hacia quien sabe donde, algo me dise que las siga y asi lo hago.

**(Sakura)**

esto es tan bonito, cada vez estoy mas convencidad y feliz de haber tomado la decicion de venir a esta escuela, todos los profesores eran muy amables con nosotros, tambien algunos de nuestros compañeros tambie eran muy gentiles; aunque se que solo lo hicieron para llamar a la atencion de Tomoyo, ya ha llamado la atencion de mas de uno y como no si es muy bonita y talentosa ya sea en la magia ho en los deberes como mortal.

-valla esto si que es enorme- dijo Kero volando por nuestro alrededor pero sin alejarse mucho de nosotras, estabamos en lo jardines traseros del colegio donde nadie lo veria.

-si tienes razon este lugar es increible- mire todo a mi alrededor- aqui todo es hermoso y hay tanta vida-

-bueno voy un momento a la cafetiria a comprar un jugo- dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del pasto en dode estaba sentada -no te molesta quedarte un momento sola Sakura-

Negue con la cabeza -estoy bien Tomoyo-

-yo quiero el jugo que tanto me gusta beber- espreso muy contento kero.

-de acuerdo, tu no quieres nada Sakura'- yo volvia a negar- de acuerdo no me tardo- la perdi de vista cuando doblo por la esquina.

de nuevo me quede comtemplado los alrededores sin duda este mundo es maravilloso y hermoso.

-que sucede Sakurita se sientes mal- Kero se poso en mi hombro dandome palmaditas en la cabeza

-no, no es eso kero, pero no entiendo que tiene de malo un mundo tan maravilloso-

-bueno, son tus padres, ellos saben porque lo hacen-

-si pero... -me interrunpi cuando senti una precencia -alguien se acerca; Kero escondete-

-si- se escondio de nuevo en el maletin.

Cuando deje de mirarlo acegurandome de que Kero estaba a salvo, fije mi vista al frente y ahi vi una mariposa con alas rosas, era hermosa, me recordo a la mariposa que estuve viendo hace una semana en el balcon de mi habitacion.

-hola pequeña que haces aqui- curiosamente la mariposa aterriso en mi naris que me provocaba un cosquilleo era como si me estuviera saludando - que hermosa eres- esta vez la tengo en mis dedos. Y degundos despues vuelve a alzar vuelo a unos metros lejos de mi.

En el camino se encuentra con otra mariposa de alas azules, parecia que estaban enamorados bailando en el aire al lado de la otra y juntas aterrisaron en una de las ramas del arbol cerca de donde me encontraba.

-hola-

giro rapidamente mi mirada a quien me hablaba, y doy un pequeño grito del susto que me dio... Hay delante mio estaba el chico del parque, el chico mortal sonriendome calidamente y lo hace ver aun mas apuesto.

-disculcame te asuste- parecia preocupado, ahora me doy cuenta de que me habia olvidado por completo de la precencia por estar distraidas con las mariposas.

Se formo un silencio muy incomodo; yo solo esperaba que el lo rompiera despues de todo no sabia que hacia ahi.

pero encontramos de que hablar cuando las mariposas volaron frente a nosotros pasandonos de largo y perdiendose entre los arboles.

-ya sabia que era cosa del destino -

-disculpa- pregunte confidida.

-quizas te paresca loco pero esa daba la imprecion de que esa mariposa me guio aqui-

-a mi me parecio que esa mariposa rosa la estaba llamando- le dedique una sonrisa.

-al parecer... Esas mariposas forman como un lazo del destino entre tu y yo-

No pude evitar sonrojarme despues de escuchar esas palabras... Era la primera vez que alguien me decia unas palabras tan bonitas.

-hhaa disculpame todavia no me he prencentado- me estendio su mano - soy Shaoran, Shaoran li-

-Sakura Kinomoto- cuando estreche su mano senti algo tan calido recorer todo mi cuerpo, se sentia tan bien-

-me sorprendi mucho encontrate en este colegio-

-para mi tambien me sorprendio mucho verte, parese que de verda el destino quiere que nos encontremos-

-y creeme que no podria estar mas agradecido de que me haya dado la fortuna de encontrarte de nuevo... Porque lo que mas me gustaria es... Ya sabes... Ser tu amigo- se veia tan tierno se veia muy nervioso.

-y para empesar con nuestra amistad... Te devuelvo esto-

es tenia sus dos manos detras de su espalda y despues las pone al frente descubrir un objeto que reconosi al instante.

-mi flauta- esclame feliz para despues recibirla y de apretarla entre mis manos feliz de tener mi instrumento magico (la fauta es mi instrumento con el que uso la magia). Le sonrei de verda muy agradecida -gracias; muchas gracias, no tienes idea lo que sinifica para mi esta flauta-

me brindo una hermosa sonrisa - me alegra ser el causante de la sonrisa que lleva ahora, de verda que esa flauta es muy importante para ti-

-como no tienes idea, no se como pagarte-

-no es necesario eso, creo que con solo tu amistad me basta, sabes me gusta como tocas... Trasmites mucho sentimientos-

otra ves no pude sonrojarme con tan bellas palabras -cuando quieras te puedo tocar las melodias que mejor me sepa, lo hare con todo mi corazon en agradecimiento-

-muchas gracias me encantaria escucharlas viniendo de ti pero por ahora no hay mucho tiempo-

-si tienes razon-

paresia nervioso por algo -bueno yo solo queria saber si tengo oportunidad de...-

-querido Shaoran- se escucho una voz melosa acercandose a nosotors cuando me fige atras de Shaoran se acerco una chica rubia que queria sentarse en el puesto en donde estaba -con que aqui etabas- sin pedir permiso lo tomo del Brazo, lo cual no me gusto, ademas que el no se via muy comodo.

-¿Que se supone que haces aqui Renata?-

-pues nada en especial solo que el descanso ya va a terminar y me preguntaba porque no nos vamos justos al salon-

note como el pobre de li estaba tratando de librarse, hasta que lo hizo

-lo siento mucho, pero prometi a alguien llegarla al salon y creo que tu saldrias sobrando-

-asi y quien es esa-

yo tambien estaba muy interesada en saber. Pero repentinamenti Li se puso detras de mi para empujar mi silla.

-bueno se lo prometi ha Kinomoto-

-que- dijimos las dos asombras al parecer ella tampoco esperaba esa respuesta.

-lo lamento mucho pero me gustaria pasar mas tiempo con mi nueva amiga-

porque se escucho tan encantador y a la ves me halla dolido un poco el comentario por Shaoran, quizas porque fue el primer chico que se haya interesado en ser mi amigo apenas conociendome; pero lo demas no lo se.

-de acuerdo, pero solo si prometes salir conmigo en la salida-tal parece que no se dara por vencida.

-tu sabes que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer despues de la salida-

-huh de acuerdo- me dirigio una mirada amenazante que me proboco un escalofrio en mi espina dorsal y despues irse por donde habia llegado. Hay algo que no me agrada en esa chica, tal parece que no le agrado y esas miradas que me da me asustan es como... Si supiera mas de lo necesario.

-perdoname- la voz de Li me saco de mis pensamientos. Gira la cabeza para verlo mejor y de verdad se veia arrepentido -siento aberte usado de pretesto para librarme de ella, pronto que no volvere hacer-

-no, no te preocupes- algo entre esos dos me hacia sentir muy incomoda y si ella era su novia -se ve que ella esta interesada en ti- no podia seguir con esta inseguridad

-mas que interesada esta ocebcionada conmigo no deja de acosarme en cuanto tiene opotunida-

-y a ti... Te interesa de algun modo-

-no que va creeme que lo que mas quisieres que se alejara de mi; pero eso no es lo importante dejame que te lleve al salon si-

-de acuerdo esta bien, solo espero que Tomoyo no se preocupe.

-no lo hara y de ser asi yo mismo le pedire una disculpa.. oye que te parece si para compensarte el haberte usado de pretesto… te ofresco a enseñarte la escuela-

-lo dices en serio- pregunte emocionada –pero no quiero causarte molestias-

-para mi no es ninguna, ademas seria una Buena oortunodad de conocernos major como amigos, so crees-

-si-

-bien que no se diga mas-

-gracias- ya empeso a empujar la silla y en todo el camino en silencio ya que yo estaba muy concentrada buscando a Tomoyo por medio de mi telepatia y decirle que no me busque en el jardin. Pero antes de eso noto como me maletin esta en el suelo olvidado, sin que Li mirase use magia dicimuladamente apunte con mi dedo la mochila y hacer un hechizo para que me siguiera y muy disimuladamente lo tome cuando me dio alcanse-

**(Tomoyo)**

Bueno hasta ahora todo esta bien, no hemos hecho nada de magia para que los mortales se den cuenta; anque tengo miedo; no por mi sino por Sakura, temo que no sepa cuando debe usar la magia y cuando no, ella nunca habia estado rodeada de mortales y tengo miedo de que se descuide, espero que ahora que la deje sola no haga nada.

despues de varios minutos por fin pude encontrar la dichosa cafeteria esos chicos a quien le pregunte donde debia ir o eran de verdad despitados o solo estaban jugando conmigo, me hicieron correr practicamente toda la escuela cuando por fin la encontre ahora tengo que hacer cola para comprar el resfresco de Kero y mio

cuando por fin llegue a pagarlos alguien hablo a mis espaldas.

-dejelo señora yo pago por la señorita- volteo y... No se porque no me sorprende encontrarme al chico de cabello azul marino detras de mi; creo que se llama Hiraguizawa o algo asi.

-no era necesario joven- el muy amable habia pagado los resfresco por mi; ahora estabamos saliendo de la cafeteria.

-fue un placer ayudarla señorita Daidoyi-

-bueno fue un gusto platicar con usted debo irme-

-no, no espera- se interpuso en mi camino. -por lo menos me podrias darme una reconpensa en agradesimiento-

-yo jamas pedi que me ayudara-

-bueno si tienes razon pero...-

-pero tu no tenias porque ayudarme; no pedi de tu ayuda lo unico que si puedo hacer es darle las gracias -

-bueno pero... Aunque sea una cita no cres-

-no no lo creo- en ese intante escucho una voz en mi cabeza que conosco muy bien.

_-Tomoyo- _

_-sakura eres tu-_

_-si te llamos para decirte que no es nesesario que regreses a donde me dejaste-_

_-porque que sucede-_

_-bueno... Un compañero vino a acerme compañia y se ofresio a llevarme al salon; en este momento vamos para alla-_

_-valla Sakura... Tu si que pierdes el tiempo he-_

_-n... No... No es lo que piensas Tomoyo solo es alguien que es muy amable-_

_-bien, en el salon hablamos; esta bien-_

_-si esta bien nos vemos-_

-disculpa- la comversacion con Sakura termino, y de nuevo estaba frente al presumido de Eriol.

-lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-así quizas en algo que quieras pedirme-

-no, no lo creo-

-estas segura-

En ese intante senti como algo o alguien estaba intentando entrar a mi cabeza, el hechizo de leer la mente; un hechizo muy viejo pero sirve muy bien con los mortales ya que ellos tienen una mente muy debil que no se dan cuenta, pero si lo intenta con otro hechicero, el lo notara al instante y si es listo sabra contra-restarlo, lo cual consegui poca cosa me creia este chico; pero con esto termino por comprobrar mis sospecha de este tipo.

-tal como sospechava... Eres un hechicero-

**(Eriol)**

esto era mas que incredulo nunca crei que una chica se resistiera a mi hechizo para encantarlas y enamorarlas con solo una mirada.

Pero esto definitivamente supero mis espectactiva, que la chica que me interesaba halla no solo resistido mi hechizo especial, sino que tambien me halla vencido cuando intente leer su mente, esto sin duda me llego a rectificar que era una hechicera, solo una hechicera se resiste a estos hechisos, y para colmo debia admitir que era muy buena.

-me creias tan debil para caer en un truco tan viejo como ese- me dijo ofendida.

-la verdad... Es que jamas me lo espere... Eres muy buena para escondiendo tu precencia-

-y no solo la mia tambien la de Sakura y Yue-

-perdon- osea que no sola era ella la que me engañado sino que tambien sus compañeros que tienen magia -kinomoto y Tsukichiro tambien-

-cual es tu nivel de magia para que no te hayas dado cuenta-

-disculpa pero el dia de hoy estaba muy distraido en otras cosas- le digo en doble sentido viendola de arriba abajo.

-si me lo imaginaba, de que clan provienes-

-provengo del clan Hiraguizawa-

-valla hace tiempo que no se ha sabido de ustedes- se hizo la sorprendida pero se que no lo estaba.

-si hemos estado muy bien viviendo en inglaterra- dije con nostalgia recordando mi pais natal -y ahora que me acuerdo... Tu debes ser del clan Daidoyi y tu amiga debe ser del clan Kinomoto-

-supones bien- en ese momento sono el timbre del fin de descanso -bueno seguimos hablando despues- se dio la vuelta para irse.

-oye espera aun no me has dicho si aceptas, me refiero a la cita-

Me miro con una misteriosa sonrisa - lo pensare- y luego se fue de vuelta.

Bueno por lo menos me dijo que lo pensaria y todo lo que hice hoy no fue en vano.

por otro lado el saber que ahora no soy el unico hechisero aqui... No se... Me llena de emocion porque por lo menos tendre a alguien con quien enterderme en la magia, porque mi secreto es algo que oviamente no se lo contado a ningun mortal... Ni siquiera a Shaoran que mi mejor amigo de toda la vida lo sabe

**(Sakura)**

Despues que Li me halla ayudado a llegar al salon y que muy caballerosamente me halla ayudado a sentarme en mi pupitre, las clases continuaron con normalidad pero cada vez estoy mas facinada con este mundo estan encantador, a todos los tratan por igual, aqui hay muchos que quisas esten dispuestos a hacer mis amigos, puedo comer golocinas y hasta comoda chatarra si quiero y no tengo que escuchar las quejas de mi profesor particular, ademas no tengo porque sentirme tan sola mientras estudio.

los profesores quedaron muy sadisfecho por mi promedio, en realidad ya estaba un poco mas adelantada. Pero todo esto es manifico hasta he conocido a un grupo de chicas muy simpaticas.

Tomoyo tambien me platico de los poderes de Hiraguizawa, a mi tambien me sorprendio bastante, el hecho de saber que un hechisero a estado tanto tiempo entre los mortales y todavia no halla sido descubierto ni por sus amigos es algo admirable, ademas que tambien sabe esconder muy bien su precencia, ni siquiera Yukito la percibio.

bien mi primer dia de clases me ha ido muy bien y ahora toco el timbre de salida, despues de que el profesor nos despidiera y que nos recordara la tarea salio del salon y en menos de un minutos mis compañeros tambien lo hisieron; nosotros espera mos a que el salon se vaciara y podamos irnos con tranquilidad.

-por dios no crei que mundo de lo mortales fuera tan agotador- se quejo Yukito mientras ibamos de salida.

-eso lo dices tu porque no estas acontumbrado a estar sin tus poderes- Tomoyo

-y que esta es la es primera vez y dejame deceirte que fue una pesadilla, como es que le hacen los humanos para vivir con esto-

-pues Sakura a sabido llebarse bien con nuestros compañes y no sea quejado-

-es distinto Sakura a deseado esto toda su vida-

- lo siento Yukito; no tenias porque haber venido con nosotras- me sentia mal por el ni yue ni yukito han estado rodeados de mortales y esto tambien debe ser deficil para ellos-

-soy tu guardian y ante todo esta tu segurida, ademas tambien somo amigos y no me gustaria que nadie lastimara tus sentimientos-

-Yukito...-

-Kinomoto- se escucho una voz a nuestras espaldas; era Li que venia corriendo tratando de alcanzarnos -valla pense... Pense que no te podria alcanzar- dijo agitado por su corredera.

-heee Yukito porque no me acompañas un momento a fuera tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo de repente Tomoyo que tomo el brazo de Yukito jalandolo hacia la salida y Yukito no hacia mas que verlo desconfiado, ahora cate su indirecta.

Se fomo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos que mas bien parecian minutos.

-permiteme que te ayude- el muy caballero tomo mi mochila y me ayudo a empujar la silla de ruedas.

-n...no es nesesario esto, ya hiciste bastante por mi con solo mostrarme la escuela- dije ya muy apenada.

-no hay problema, yo lo hago con gusto-

-Gracias-

Llegamos a la entrada y notamos mucho movimiento.

Un grupo estaba de alumnos adimirando un auto rojo.

-que les pasa- pregunte con curiosida

-no, nada, todos son unos cabezas cuecas que se sorprende con tan poca cosa como un auto-

-que tiene de especial un auto-

-yo tampoco lo se muy bien-

enfoque mi vista en el lugar del alboroto y en efecto varios de mis compañeros apreciando el cheveret rojo, enfoque mis vista en la chica que hiba en el volante, la chica rubia segun Shaoran se llamaba rebeca... Hay ahora me esta mirando y muy feo es como sime quisiera matar con la mirada.

En ese momento llego la limosina de mi padre estacionandose en la puerta de mi escuela.

Todos estaban muy anodadados de la imprecion y los que estaban en el auto lo olvidaron por completo y ahora se dirigian a la limusina dejando el de la rubia en el ovido.

-lo siento- me disculpe apenada con Li -que pena me da contigo pero mi padre es muy exagerado cuando se trata de transporte-

me sonrio con ternura -no te preocupes, mas bien lo entiendo, creo que si fuera tu padre... O tu novio tambien haria lo mismo-

mi corazon dio un vuelco al escucharlo he me imaginaba cosas muy apresuradas que desidi e halejarlas de mi cabeza de una vez.

-señorita Sakura- grito el cochero esperandome fuera ya Tomoyo estaba adentro.

-si ya voy-

Li me ayudo a acercarme y Yukito estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a subir pero Li lo detubo.

-yo lo hare dejame hacerlo a mi por favor-

Sin espera su afirmacion dejo caer ambas mochilas, la mia y la de el, lo que me espanto mas es que mi mochila se estrello contra el suelo y despues la suya se cae encima de ella, no me molestaba el hecho que dañara los libros de adentro, sino del pobre de Kero... De seguro no solo se golpeo con la caida sino que tambien lo halla aplastado la mochila de Li... Probrecito.

-muy bien adentro- sin esperar a que reaccionara me alzo en brazos y me acomodo con suma delicadeza en el aciento delantero junto a Tomoyo -espero que de verda lo hayas pasado bien y podamos siguir llebarnos mejor-

-lo mismo digo, no se como agradecer lo muy amable y cariñoso que has sido conmigo- le sonrei de manera de agradecimiento.

-no te preocupes por eso, es lo que hacen los amigos-

Nos quedamos biendo a los ojos por unos segundos, sus ojos eran tan hermosos que brillaban como el oro.

-muy bien ya todo esta listo- intervino Yukito -ahora si vamonos-

-muchas gracias otra ves... Shaoran- no se que e impulso a llamarlo por su nombre, pero con esto puede a preciar en su ojos una mirada de sorpresa pero ni el y yo podimos decir nada mas porque Yukito intervino y lo obligo a alejarse de auto.

Yukito hiba a cerrar la puerta pero Li se adelanto y me paso la mochila antes de que cerrera.

- valla tan pronto y te estan llegando pretendientes muy apestos he de decir- dijo Tomoyo con picaria una vez que el auto hubo arrancado.

-no... No es lo que parece Tomoyo... Solo estaba tratando de ser mi amigo-

-no claro que no he visto como te mira Sakura y esta requete recontra interesado en ti-

-tu... Tu lo crees-

-si te lo dise alguien con esperiencia y con un muy buen septo sentido-

-En serio- seguro tengo toda la cara roja.

- claro, hay que ilucion- ahora en su mirada estaba iluminada con estrellitas - te imaginas, a ti y a tu pareja es mas romantico en tu caso-

-mira Tomoyo recuerda que Sakura no puede tener acercamientos y mucho menos encariñarse con alguien con esas intenciones- Yukito- solo estaremos aqui por corto tiempo

-hay por dios- esprese aterrada -Kero- abri apresuradamente mi bolso y tan como supuse Kero salia adolorido quejandose de su dolor de cabeza -Kero esta bien-pregunte preocupada

-hay eso me dolio... Ese condenado mocoso mortal me las va a pagara muy caras-

-no fue su intencion, el no sabia que estabas hay-

-eso es lo que tu crees, pero tan pronto como lo tenga a mi alcanse me combertire en mi verdadera identida y...-

-te tengo noicias Kerveros- interrunpio Yukito -resulta que como el padre de Sakura temio que nos salieramos de control como tu, sello nuestra magia; es decir que no podremos combertirlos en guardianes sino en casa-

-QUUEEE, hun corrio con suerte esta ves, pero algun dia se las veras conmigo-

-no fue su culpa- segui defendiendolo

-deja de defenderlo tanto Sakura, y yo que- dijo Kero haciendose la victima -tal parede que solo basto un dia a para que lo prefirieras a en que a mi-

-no lo estoy defendiendo por preferencia-

-lo defiende porque le gusta- dijo con picaria Tomoyo a lo que yo me defendi apenada

-tan poco es eso- Grite en vez de hablar.

Y eso solo proboco que Tomoyo y Yukito rieran a carcajadas-

-jajajaja ves al parecer adivine-

yo mejor lo deje asi no podria quiterle esas ideas locas como esas no se le quitaran ni aunque le diga que no en todo el dia.

pero muy en el fondo esa idea no me suena tan mal... Mas bien me parecio marabillosa... Que si le gusto a Li?... Y si resulta que el tambien me gusta a mi, despues de todo me agrado mucho es apuesto, atletico, muy amable, tierno, comprencibo haaayyy

creo que mi temporada en el mundo mortal sera mas divertida de lo que pensaba...

**Continuara...**

**hola de nuevo que tal han estado todo.**

**La misma escusa que puse en el otro fic tambien lo pondre aqui, primero que nada le pido disculpas por la demora y lamento se los decepciono el capitulo, y la verdad no he podido actualizar nada, primero porque estoy castigada y estoy publicando a escondidas de mi mama y ademas que los estudios me han estado quitando la inspiracion, mas bien justo ahora lo termine de escribir.**

**muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus rewis**

**Besos y hasta la procima ;)**

**Y disculpen la otorgrafia.**

19


	4. Una cita magica

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son del CLAMP**

**Thoughts, hope and love**

**Capítulo 4: Una cita magica… Literalmente**

**(Sakura Pov)**

Esto ha sido ha sido maravilloso, no podría dejar cosas mejores que los que me han ocurrido por estos 2 meses.

Así es ya tengo 2 meses desde que llegue a esta maravillosa escuela, hice nuevos amigos, me llevo muy bien con los profesores y sus asignaturas exceptuando matemáticas es la única materia en la que tengo un "ligero" percance, por no decir lo pésima que soy; pero volviendo a hablar de lo que me encanta de este lugar me he adaptado muy bien a vivir como los mortales

Yue o mejor dicho Yukito, Tomoyo y yo nos adatamos pronto a nuestras rutinas de mortales.

Estar dos meses sin usar magia por un cierto tiempo fue algo exaltante al principio pero después muy relajante, se siente dichoso ser una humana. Aunque muchas cosas como estas no podrían haber hecho posible sin… Sin Shaoran.

Gracias a él se hicieron posibles muchas de estas cosas, el personalmente me ha orientado en todo o que necesitaba saber, ha estado conmigo casi todo el día durante los primeros días.

Es tan bueno, tan generoso tan paciente y es todo un atleta me encanta ir a verlo practicar futbol, muestra tanta pasión que me hipnotiza algunas veces, aunque a Kero todavía no termina de caerle bien, el pobre sigue sin perdonarlo por lo que paso con las mochilas.

En fin Shaoran se volvió tan unido al grupo que ahora nosotros tres, él y su primo comíamos juntos el almuerzo todos los días y hablando del primo de Shaoran, la verdad es que yo también me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando Tomoyo me conto que era un hechicero también, pero también fue de gran ayuda porque nos dio grandes concejos para no cometer el descuido de húsar nuestra magia después de todo haber crecido y vivido casi toda su vida en el mundo humano tuvo sus ventajas, Eriol es un caballero pero no engaña a nadie con eso, sé que sus intenciones de ayudar son buenas pero eso no quita que lo haga con una doble intención y el quedar bien con Tomoyo y coquetear con ella, hasta me hizo unas preguntas sobre qué lo gustaba a ella.

En fin solo me queda desearle a ese chico mucha pero mucha suerte.

Pero hay algo más que hará que mi felicidad fuera completa y esa seria levantarme de esta silla, pero bueno yo sé hasta cuando las cosas tienen un límite.

En estos momentos como era de costumbre estaba en los jardines hasta que una voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Oye Sakura.

Me di la vuelta para ver quién era y vi a mi amiga Naoko corriendo hacia mí.

-Qué bueno que te encontré pronto- dijo agitada por la carrera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Reunión de emergencia con los del club, quieren vernos de inmediato en la biblioteca.

-Claro iré pronto solo déjame avisarle a Tomoyo que… Me interrumpió.

-No hay tiempo hasta que venga Tomoyo yo te llevo- empezó a empujarme de la silla.

Ho otra cosas nuevas que había olvidado, me adapte muy bien a la escuela que ahora estoy inscrita en dos clubes, uno es el club de lectura que es donde conocí a Naoko, coincidimos en que nos gustan muchos libros excepto los libros de terror que a diferencia de mí que los detesto a Naoko le encanta.

El club que química también es uno de mis favoritas me encantaba la química, hacer los experimentos de laboratorio era como hacer pociones, solo que claro sin tantas anormalidades como la ven los mortales y hay conocía a Rika Sazaki es una chica muy madura y amable y hacemos muy buen equipo en el laboratorio.

Así resumo mi maravillosa vida como humana.

La reunión que dijo Naoko nos tomó casi toda la hora del almuerzo, por suerte Naoko le envió un mensaje a los demás para que no se preocuparan.

Una vez acababa la reunión Yukito me empujo para sacarme de ahí, esta vez le pedí que me llevara hacia las canchas de futbol de campo abierto ya que sabía que la persona que quería ver; se encontraba siempre en aquel lugar luego de almorzar.

Cuando llegamos a las rejas justo como lo supuse hay estaba, tan lindo, tan divino y atlético y llego de energía como siempre.

Dígame loca si quieren por decir esto tan pronto pero creo que… Me estoy enamorando de Shaoran. No puedo evitar pensar siempre en el a cada rato y cuando lo tengo de frente no puedo dejar de pensar en lo lindo que es su cabello cuando esta sudado y sus hipnotizantes ojos, me encanta ver su rostro en todas sus expresiones, cuando está enojado, cuando está pensando, cuando esta sonriente, etc.

Me haría muy feliz conocer más detalles de él y que me invitaran a lo que llaman una cita.

Pero eso es otra de mis muchas fantasías que ni la magia puede hacer, es decir ¿Quién se tomaría las molestias de salir con una invalida que apenas puede moverse sola en esta silla?

De pronto me doy cuenta que término el partido y el mira hacia aquí, me manda una sonrisa y me saluda con la mano, y quede tan embelesada que apenas puedo moverme para responder. Después lo veo correr hacia mí y yo me quedo aún más nerviosa y rápidamente empiezo a arreglar mi cabello por si las moscas.

-Hola Sakura ¿Vienes a ver nuestro partido?- dijo cuando ya estuvo frente a nosotros y eso hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa así que para no arriesgarme a decir alguna estupidez solo puedo asentir.

-Que bien que ya hayas terminado tu reunión me temía que no pudiera llegar a tiempo al salón.

-Ah pues… Fue muy divertida y me da mucho gusto haber terminado pronto, también quería verte.

Ha ¿En serio? ¿Quería verlo? Idiota Sakura seguramente soné patética.

Vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas pero esto tenía que ser mi imaginación o quizás tal vez esta rojo por el ejercicio.

-Ya van a comenzar las clases si quieres puedes esperarme un momento en lo que me refresque y vamos juntos al salón ¿Te parece bien?

Volví a asentir parce que es lo único que podía hacer para evitar decir alguna estupidez como la de hace un momento.

Una vez que desapareció de nuestra vista, di un suspiro pensando en lo tierno que es, hasta que hoy a alguien susurrando algo en mi oreja que me provoco un sobre salto diciendo.

-Parece que alguien no deja de estar sobre las nubes.

-Parece que alguien no tardara de provocarle un infarto a su mejor amiga si sigue así- Dijo Yukito en tono burlón y Tomoyo hace una carcajada por el comentario.

-Pero Tomoyo tiene razón en decir que estos días estas en las nubes pequeña Sakura, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿porque?

-Creo que la respuesta está más que claro amigo, a nuestra Sakura le gusta el joven Li ¿No crees que se veía hermosa mientras lo miraba embelesada durante el partido?

-Hay Tomoyo dime por favor que no me has visto- Dije aterrada de verme descubierta.

-Por supuesto que si amiga y aquí tengo la prueba de lo que he dicho- me mostro su cámara –Te veías tan mona mientras te le quedabas mirando entrenar que simplemente no pude resistirme.

Hay no, si Shaoran llega a ver ese video va a creer que soy como estas locas y superficiales chicas y ya no querrá ser mi amigo.

-¿Ese mocoso te gusta Sakura?- exclamo Kero asomando su cabeza de mi mochila.

-No se dé que me están hablando chicos.

-No te atrevas a mentirnos Sakura le he escuchado todo y no lo acepto.

-Si verdad has escuchado todo ¿porque hasta ahora decides asomar la cabeza Kerveros?- Pregunto oscuramente Yukito, el al igual que nosotros debió haber imaginado que Kero estuvo la mayor parte de la plática dormido y recién está despertando.

Kero empezó a balbucear incoherencia hasta que decidió buscar otra escapatoria diciendo.

-Eso no importa, lo importante de verdad aquí es que el mocoso y Sakura estén juntos, me niego.

-Kero no crees que me estas sobre protegiendo demasiado.

Tomoyo-En eso tiene razón si no fuera por el pequeño Kero estaría con Sakura en todo momento en su verdadera figura espantando a cuan pretendiente se le acerque

Yukito-Si sigues así pronto serás peor que Touya- Yukito.

-No me importa, ese mocoso tiene un compló contra mí el gran Kerveros. Y todo para eliminarme y quedarse a cuidar a Sakurita pero no se lo voy a permitir.

A todos se nos resbalo una gota por la nuca al escucharlo; Kero podría ser tan dramático y exagerado a veces, pero sé qué da todo de sí para cuidarme y por eso lo quiero tanto.

-Kero eres un exagerado. -Tomoyo –El joven Li no sabía que estaban en su mochila cuando le hizo el favor a Sakura de dejarla en su casillero quedándote allí toda la mañana-

-Y Sakura ni siquiera se acordó de mi –Se quejó el guardián.

-O que te hayas quedado pegado dentro de la mochila cuando li metió un envase de pegamento que se derramo. Yukito.

Kero-Y cuando Sakura se lo dio a Nana para que lo lavara saco sus libros pero me dejo adentro.

-y que me dices de cuando…

-Muy bien ya entendí todo es mi culpa- Interrumpí a Tomoyo.

Ahora me daba cuenta que estoy descuidando mucho a Kero, recuerdo que después del incidente con el pegamento todavía tenía restos de este en su pelo y lo tuve que cortar, el pobre termino con horribles entradas en su pelo dorado; hay que mal me siento ahora.

-Lo lamento mucho Kero, estaba tan ocupada con mis quehaceres escolares que me he descuidado un poco contigo.

-no fue realmente tu culpa Sakurita, ese mocoso te está hechizando para apartarte de mí-

-De nuevo eres un exagerado.

-No es mentira date cuenta ya ni en casa quieres jugar conmigo.

-No, simplemente estoy ocupada con las tareas y Shaoran no me está hechizando, él ni siquiera es un hechicero para si quiera pensar en eso.

-Pero nos está apartando, la única manera para eso es hechizándote.

-No tontito, ningún hechizo es tan fuerte como para alejarme de ti y te lo demostrare, esta tarde solo seremos tú y yo, comeremos los dulces que queramos y jugaremos video juegos hasta que nos fracturemos los dedos de tanto teclear.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Pero que descaro es ese Sakura?- Pregunto Tomoyo haciéndose la ofendida llevándose las manos a las caderas –Organizar una fiesta delante de mis propias narices y ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza invitarme.

-Hay tienes razón Tomoyo lo siento tu eres el alma de las fiestas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bien decidido hoy en la noche tendremos una piyamada solo nosotros tres.

Kero-Y no se te olvide llevar tus deliciosos postres Tomoyo.

-No lo hare y tú vas a tener que disculpar a Sakura de su despistes, sabes que ella está en la luna cuando oye hablar del joven Shaoran.

-¿Tomoyo otra vez con eso? Si sigues así todo el mundo creerá que estoy enamorada.

-¿De quién resulta que estas enamorada?- dijo una voz de alguien acercándose a nosotros, dirigimos nuestras vista y vimos a Eriol Hiraguizawa caminando sonriente hacia nosotros, aunque ya sabíamos que esa sonrisa solo iba dirigida para mi prima amatista.

-Debería tener esperanzas con esa frase que acabo de escuchar querida Tomoyo- Dijo en tono galante, es más, me atrevería a decir que le puso esmero a su apariencia cuando salió de la duchas, de peino el cabello hacia atrás, el cuello del uniforme, que siempre lo tenía levantado ahora estaba doblado a la perfección y hasta diría que se hecho medio frasco de colonia y desodorante encima, estoy como a dos metros de distancia de él y me llega el olor como si lo a centímetros… Esperen que Hiraguizawa ya esté aquí quiere decir que Shaoran también salió o no tardara en hacerlo y venir para acá.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no te hagas falsas ilusiones, no quisiera que se te fracturara algo más que el ego pro tu caída-

Auch golpe bajo Tomoyo.

-Te agradezco que al menos eres sinceras querida Tomoyo-

Eriol se fue con la cabeza algo gacha, si, el comentario de Tomoyo le afecto mucho.

Tomoyo-Que persistente es ese chico, se está volviendo todo un fastidio.

-Pues a mí me parece que le gustas de veras a Hiraguizawa.

Kero –ha ese es solo un mocoso más.

Yukito –Jajajajajaja creí que el mocoso era el joven Li.

-Si pero ese, es otro al menos tiene un rango más elevado.

-Escucha Kero ya es suficiente, te he dicho que…

-Sakura- escuche la voz de Shaoran; cuando lo vi estaba acercándose he inmediatamente Kero se escondió de nuevo en mi mochila.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperas chicos.

Tomoyo –No te preocupes Li, nos aseguramos que Sakura no tuviera tiempo de extrañarte.

Todos rieron un poco a excepción de Shaoran y yo que nos sonrojamos un poco de la pena, porque el parecía muy apenado por algo también.

Luego escuchamos la campana llamando la atención para empezar a acercarnos a las aulas.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos pronto- Hablo Yukito empezando a empujar mi silla, sin embargo no dio ni tres pasos hasta que Shaoran intervino.

-Déjame hacerlo yo Tsukichiro.

-No te molestes Shaoran- dije.

-No es molestia –Se ubicó detrás de la silla y empujo amablemente a Yukito para tener esta vez el control.

-Oye Shaoran no deberías tomarte tantas molestias, debes estar agotado de tanto entrenar.

Eriol –Ja eso no fue nada, fue solo un calentamiento; deberías verlo en un verdadero entrenamiento y en un partido, Shaoran se convierte en otro.

Yukito –Eso no parecía una práctica, los pases que hacían con el balón fueron asombrosos.

Shaoran –Gracias pero Tsukichiro, tú también eres muy bueno, deberías entrar al equipo.

-No, no lo creo, temo que no sería lo suficientemente bueno para estar en el equipo.

Tomoyo -¿Estás loco Yuki? La semana pasada lograste anotarle 5 canastas o más a los del equipo de balón cesto tu solo, el futbol debe ser fácil.

Shaoran –Daidogui tiene razón, deberías unirte al equipo, seguramente con tu ayuda ganaríamos el campeonato.

-No, lo siento pero no estoy interesado, no me gusta llamar la atención.

-Vamos piénsalo un poco. Eriol.

-Lo siento pero mí después sigue siendo no – Yukito no dejo de muestras esa sonrisa amable en ningún momento de la conversación.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de aulas de nuevo Shaoran hablo.

-Saben recordé que aún no he recogido mis libros de la clase, Sakura, ¿te importaría acompañarme al casillero?, solo será un momento.

Yo no sabía que responder, así que intercambie miradas con mis amigos para que me aconsejara, todos estaban a la espada de Shaoran por lo que se limitaron a asentir con Tomoyo levantándome ambos pulgares.

-Si, por mí no hay problema.

-Gracias ustedes pueden adelantarse tratare de no demorarnos mucho.

Y nos condujo hacia los casilleros dejando a nuestros amigos atrás.

**(Tomoyo Pov)**

Ha cuanto me alegro por Sakura, desde que estamos en este mundo no hay día que pase y no vea esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se ha adaptado muy bien al lugar en mucho menos tiempo de lo que me tomo a mi acostumbrarme al mundo mortal y eso que estoy aquí desde casi toda mi vida. Me alegro mucho por mi prima.

-Bueno nos hemos quedados solo linda.

Escuche la desagradable voz de Hiraguizawa susurrando en mi oreja, me aleje dos pasos laterales y lo enfrente con la mirada.

-Creo que es el destino quien se empeña que estemos a solos hermosa Tomoyo.

Volteo a todos lados y efectivamente estábamos solo en el pasillo, Yukito debió adelantarse al salón.

-Yo diría que es cosa de un chico con un gran capricho.

-Tomoyo Linda no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Creo que ambos sabemos muy bien de lo que estamos hablando- lo señale con el dedo acusadoramente.

Eriol rio un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bien me descubriste, pero no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad podríamos saltarnos la clase y…

-Stop Eriol stop- lo interrumpí antes de que terminara diciendo alguna de sus cochinadas –Voy a tener que ser muy clara contigo de una vez, no me interesas, no me involucraría contigo ni aunque fueras el único hechicero disponible en el planeta y si crees que no me he enterado de tus aventuras con la gran mayoría de las chicas de este colegio estas totalmente equivocado.

-Ha por favor Tomoyo, ¿tan mal concepto tienes de mí?, es cierto, he tenido muchas aventuras pero no tantas como afirma la gente.

-Ha ¿En serio?- me lleve las manos a la cadera –Tienes incluso un club de fans y todas afirman lo contrario, lo siento Eriol pero el marcador esta 1 a varios y te lo repito otra vez si no te ha quedado claro no me interesas- y empecé alejarme.

-Ho Tomoyo por favor me tienes que dar una oportunidad, todo el mundo la merece.

Me detuve en seco y me gire mostrándole una semi sonrisa, por su cara estaba segura de que le daría una oportunidad sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Se me olvidaba decirte algo más.

Recordé que no le había dado su merecido por tocarme la nalga, cuando se acercó demasiado, concentre mi magia en mi dedo y le doble el brazo en la espalda haciendo a lo que llaman una llave, me complació mucho ver como se quejaba y caía poco a poco al suelo.

-Ha, ha ¿Tomoyo pero que estás haciendo?

-Dándote tu merecido, tú dices que quieres una oportunidad, pero a la mínima, tú aprovechas para pasarte de atrevido conmigo.

-Pero Tomoyo, solo era una broma- hice más presión en el brazo.

-Una broma de muy mal gusto, te soltare en cuanto te disculpes.

-Esta… Está bien… lo la… Lo lamento, te tendré más respecto-

Satisfecha con su respuesta lo libere del agarre.

-Hay Tomoyo nunca pensé que fueras una chica tan rustica- dijo levantándose y haciendo girar su brazo –Eso me gusta.

-Es que, tu no aprendes ¿no es así?

-No, no, tranquila no te esponjes querida

-Y sigues con eso.

-No, no está bien, no te voy a molestar.

-Así me gusta – me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el salón, pero antes de doblar la esquina alcance a escuchar como Eriol decía en susurro "por ahora" y supe que tenía que tomar medidas más drásticas.

**(Shaoran Pov)**

Me encanta pasar tiempo con ella en especial a solas, su compañía es tan agradable, ella es una de las pocas chicas con las que puedo hablar sin sentirme incomodo, porque me vea con deseos de irse encima de mí, con palabra cursis y vacías, besos y regalos tontos como cualquiera admiradora de mi club, ridículo, otras de las buenas cosas que atrae mi amistad con Sakura es que ya no me persiguen con tanto ímpetu como antes, sin mencionar que Rebeca también a cesado en sus "ataques" me pregunto porque será, bueno no debería preocuparme por eso, más bien es un alivio y ahora que lo pienso bien no debería estar perdiendo el poco tiempo que tengo a solas con Sakura pensando en tonterías.

-Me gusta mucho lo que tú haces- Su hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos- Me encantaría jugarlo.

-¿Te refieres al futbol?

La vi asentir

-Es lindo verlos jugar, muestran mucha energía, se ve que lo disfrutan y que a ti te gusta mucho.

-Si me encanta, no por nada soy el capitán y si quieres aprender pues con mucho gusto yo…- Me calle y luego baje la cabeza, apenado –Lo siento- me deje llevar tanto por la plática que había olvidado que Sakura no es como nosotros, nunca lo hemos hablado ni con nuestros amigos y es que como decía antes la presencia de Sakura era tan agradable y relajante que uno no se detiene a pensar en cómo que se debe sentir tener ese… tipo de invalidadas.

-No te preocupes hace tiempo que acepte que no soy como los demás.

-No quería hacerte recordar eso.

-No te preocupes- volteo a verme y me mostro una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

-Oye te has adaptado muy bien en la escuela – Cambie a un tema más seguro

–Gracias, yo estoy muy contenta de estar aquí también ver tantas caras nuevas, conocerlos y hacerme su amiga ha sido uno de mis grandes sueños.

-¿Y porque hasta ahora es que te inscribes en una escuela?

-Bueno… Pues… La verdad es que mis padres me protegían mucho y no quería que nadie se burlara de mi invalides, hasta que los convencí de inscribirme aquí, las únicas caras que conocía eran las de mis padres, mi hermano, mis primos Tomoyo y Yukito, mi nana y mis profesores particulares.

-O sea… ¿Que nunca salías?

-No, nunca tuve contacto con el mundo exterior.

-Pero aquella vez que nos conocimos.

-Aquella vez me había escapado, Tomoyo me ayudo a salir por la puerta de servicio y me llevo a ese hermoso lugar.

-Ya veo.

No sé si siesta admiración o pena por ella, ha soportado mucho, creo saber un poco como se siente; mis padres también me cuidaban mucho y algunas veces me sobreprotegían, jamás me dejaban jugar solo en el jardín sin que algún guarda espaldas me vigilara y una de las mucamas y tampoco cuando ellos se tomaban un tiempo para jugar conmigo pero ellos entendieron que necesitaban mi espacio y aprender a valorar las cosas, por eso me enviaron a un país donde nadie me conocía ni a la familia.

-Lo tuyo es un caso muy diferente al mío… -La oí decir y la miro con extrañeza ¿Había escuchado mis pensamientos?

-Cómo es que…

-Dijiste algunas cosas en voz alta, no pude evitarlo, lo siento.

Ha así que fue un descuido, en fin no me importa qué clase de vida haya tenido me asegurare de que disfrute su estancia aquí en la escuela, no sé qué sea esta enorme necesidad de hacerla feliz, de ser el causante de sus sonrisas y risas de estar hay compartiendo sus momentos alegres y estar hay para consolarla en los momentos más tristes, ¿Acaso esto quiere decir que me empieza a gustar Sakura? Bueno solo hay un modo de averiguarlo y seria la oportunidad perfecta también para que vea más del mundo exterior.

**(Sakura Pov)**

Hay por poco me descubre, menos mal que me creyó la mentira de que pensaba en voz alta, hay tengo que confesar que si ley su mente no puede evitarlo, las personas al escuchar mi historia, generalmente, pensaban que era débil y sentían pena por mí y no tuve que entrar en la mente de nadie para saber eso pero con Shaoran fue diferente, no pude evitarlo y la verdad es que ahora no me arrepiento me sentí dichosa que Shaoran no pensara nada de eso de mí y me haya puesto como a su igual, pero sabía que no era así; nuestros padres son muy diferentes, los suyos al manos lo cuidaban, lo mimaban la daban libertad de hacer lo que quería; en cambio los míos me mantuvieron encerrada porque creían que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dominar mi poder mágico , desde pequeña supe que no soy como los demás brujos, mis poderes llegan más allá de los que siquiera yo sin el debido entrenamiento podría manejar, ellos temían que por mi invalides y mi inocencia estaría al descubierto de otros niños que se quieran burlar de mí; creo que aún no están del todo de acuerdo que haya dejado la casa.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

Interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando vimos que llegamos por fin a los casilleros, estos eran de doble puerta, una arriba y otra abajo, y mi casillero estaba en la parte de abajo justo arriba del de Tomoyo que a su vez estaba a dos casilleros que el de Shaoran; sin problemas puse la combinación y saque todos los útiles que necesitaba para la clase; una vez metidos en mi mochila observe que Shaoran aún no había abierto siquiera el suyo y estaba teniendo complicaciones para abrirlo, Me ubique frente a él.

-Maldita sea…-lo oí murmurar decide mejor echarle una mano, concentre mi magia en mi dedo y eso hice que abriera por fin la puerta. Fue una sorpresa, ahora entendía porque no podía abrirlo, sería difícil abrirlo cuando el casillero estaba hasta reventar de cajas de dulces, chocolates, carta y algunos peluches y algo de todo eso me cayeron encima.

Shaoran también quedo sorprendido ante esto, se quedó unos segundos congelado pero una vez recuperado me quito todas esas cosas de encima.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- lo lamento enserio.

-No te preocupes pero ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Solo son regalos y cartas de mi club de fans.

-¿club de fans? ¿Qué es eso?- era la primera vez que escuchaba de algo así.

-Son algo así como unas admiradoras, como soy muy popular todas quieren salir conmigo.

-Algo así como celebridad.

-Sí, algo así aunque a las celebridades les va peor- recogió todo y lo metió en su casillero pero se le escapo una caja de chocolates y tenían un aspecto muy delicioso, haaa con solo verlo se me hace agua a la boca… Pero no sería correcto que me los comiera así que se los extendí a Shaoran.

-Ten se te cayeron.

-No te preocupes puedes quedártelos- Me respondió y yo levante la vista confundida.

-Pero si los dejaron para ti.

-No te preocupes, hay muchos de ellos aun en mi casillero, uno menos no ara diferencia.

-Pero me sabe mal, la chica que dejo esto en tu casillero debió haberlo hecho con aprecio.

-Pues sabes que, yo lo apreciaría aún más si los hubiera hecho a mano, no me interesan regalos que se pueden comprar en cualquier tienda.

-Si tienes razón, los regalos hechos con tus propias manos son aún más especiales porque con eso demuestra…

-Que te interesas por esa persona de verdad- Shaoran termino por mí la frase; los dos nos vimos y por una fracción de segundos nos vimos a los ojos, los suyos transmitían muchas cosas, cosas hermosas casi me hace recordar a los rayos del sol reflejados en la miel y la verdad es que me encanta. Bueno nuestro momento termino cuando empezó a darnos cuenta que estuvimos mucho tiempo en la misma posición por eso para cambiar el tema fije mi vista hacia la caja y me anime a abrirla y esos chocolates me provocaron aún más.

Tome el primero y una vez que estuvo en mis pupilas gustativas me supo a gloria haaa (suspiro) cada vez que como chocolate es como si alcanzara el cielo.

-Hum, saben riquísimos.

-Me alegra, me da pena admitirlo pero prácticamente soy una adicta al Chocolate y a la fresa.

-¿En serio? Yo también desde que era un niño a mis padres les ha costado alejarme del chocolate, siempre buscaba la forma de conseguirlo- rio.

-Entonces debiste ser un niño muy travieso yo…

-Querido Shaoran- Deje mi frase a medias al escuchar esa voz por alguna razón cada vez que la escuchaba me llegaba un escalofrió desagradable, fije mi vista de donde provenía y hay estaba la chica rubia, de nuevo viéndome con ojos que parecen dos peligrosas y afiladas navajas, esos ojos solo eran dirigidos hacia mí, pero después de unos segundos desvió su mirada para enfocarse de nuevo en Shaoran.

-¿Te ha gustado los chocolates que te deje en tu casillero lindo?

-He recibido muchos chocolates Rebeca, me tendrás que describir cual es.

-Bueno era una caja de bombones especial, mande a buscarlos especialmente para ti estaba envueltos en un plástico rosa y un moño de regalo rojo.

Detuve el chocolate que estaba por comerme a medio camino a mi boca porque la descripción de esos chocolates era la misma de los que estoy comiendo, la chica al parecer identifico su caja en mi regazo y se acercó a mí de manera amenazante.

-Te estas comiendo los chocolates que le compre a Shaoran

-He… Yo… Bueno veras…- estaba empeñando a sudar frio.

-Sabes el trabajo que me costó conseguirlos, le dije a mi papi que enviara el mejor y más cara chocolate ruso del mundo son originales.

(Gota resbalando por la nuca) Pues según como me cuenta no le costó nada buscarlos.

-Cálmate Rebeca, yo se los di.

Ahora fulminaba a Li con la mirada.

Pero Shaoran los compre especialmente para ti.

-Te agradezco el detalle yo ya probé tus chocolates, me parecieron deliciosos y quise compartirlos con Kinomoto y los demás.

Ahora la expresión cambio totalmente a una radiante.

-¿Es verdad te han gustado Shaoran?

-Si me fascinaron.

Eso no es cierto, él no probó ningún bocado.

-Qué bueno y ahora que lo recuerdo, te hable del viaje a Hawái que tengo para las vacaciones ¿Ya lo has pensado?

-Si ya lo he hecho y como te lo dije la última vez, no estoy interesado en ese viaje.

-Pero.

-Si me disculpas el timbre ya ha de estar por sonar y tenemos que darnos prisa, nos vemos.

Luego de decir esto agarro la silla llevándome con él al salón. Alcance a ver como daba un berrinche dando una patada en el suelo antes de doblar la esquina y escuchar como Shaoran bufaba.

-Creo que no debiste decir eso Shaoran.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho se abría desquitado contigo.

-Pero con justa razón yo me comí los chocolates.

-Y Yo te los di, no te equivoques no tengo nada en contra de Rebeca, pero es una consentida, una niñita de papi que cree que puede conseguir lo que quiere, nadie en esta escuela se atreve a contradecirla, solo unos cuantos amigos y yo nos atrevemos a enfrentarla y hasta ahora no nos ha pasado nada.

Yo agache la cabeza, meditando lo que había, dicho. Eso era muy parecido a lo que me pasaba a mí… Claro que no era una niña mimada, pero se lo que es que tus padres te mimen y cuiden mucho para alejarme del mundo exterior y para que no me sintiera mal con mi invalides.

Creo que Rebeca puede ser muchas cosas pero no creo que sea lo que aparenta.

**Shaoran Pov**

Muy bien ya era hora de hacerlo, desde hace tiempo que me moría por preguntarle pero no había tenido el valor suficiente, siempre me atormentaba cuando estaba frente a ella con toda la decisión de preguntarle pero sé que hoy es el día, en que le preguntare a Sakura y recibiré su respuesta… Que si acepta salir con migo.

Y tiene que ser ahora que estamos llegando al salón.

-Estoy emocionada con entrar a la clase de literatura, esa profesora me parece fascinante, los libros que sugiere son mis favoritos.

Ya alcanzaba a ser la puerta a sí que era ahora o nunca.

Me aclare la garganta- Sakura – Llame tratando que mi voz sonara.

Ella volteo la cabeza con la duda plasmada en su bello rostro y fue ahí cuando mi valentía se esfumo.

-Bueno... Yo me preguntaba… -Lo que me faltaba, tartamudear –Si no tiene ningún compromiso el sábado en la tarde claro te… te… gu… gu…

-SHAORAN -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando no es Rebeca la que me interrumpe es Eriol? con sus seguros dramas sobre los rechazos de Tomoyo.

-Shaoran amigo tienes que ayudarme—

Suspiro -¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?

-Pues, es algo que es muy personal y que no sería bueno hablarlo delante de Sakura.

-Entonces creo que será mejor que me retire- Dijo Sakura enseguida –Nos vemos en el salón chicos- Ella misma empujo sus ruedas para entrar de una vez en el salón.

Ya estando solo fulmine con la mirada a mi amigo.

-¿Qué coño quieres?, tienes cinco segundos para decirme tu buena razón antes de te ponga las manos en tu cuello.

-Hui que genio, acaso interrumpí algo importante con tu linda Kinomoto.

Llegando al límite de mi paciencia la sostengo del saco pero mi amigo no quitaba su expresión burlona.

-Te dije que solo tenías 5 segundos para hablar.

-Está bien, Esta bien, tienes que ayudarme a que Tomoyo acepte salir con migo.

-Otra vez con eso, ya te dije que yo no tengo forma de hacer que ella te acepte y voy no a aceptar que utilices a Sakura con esos fines y no tengo forma de hacer que ella salga contigo si todavía no le he preguntado a la chica que quiero ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que una chica te rechazo?

-¿Y a ti tanto te cuesta ver que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente? Tomoyo es la mujer que quiero a mi lado, así de simple.

-¿A si de simple Eriol? Porque hablas de ella como si fuera un trofeo y eres muy superficial.

-Tú no sabes lo que es que te lastimen el ego de forma en que lo hace ella.

-Pues no puedo ayudarte, pero te daré un concejo con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada.

-Pero…

-Sera mejor que entremos la profesora no tarda en llegar.

Entro al salón y me encuentro con una escena nada agradable para mi gusto.

El canalla de Atreyú estaba sentado encima de mi escritorio hablando con fluidez he incluso diría que con coquetería a Sakura y a Daidogui, les hizo un comentario que las hizo reír pero lo que me enfureció todavía más fue el comentario que escuche cuando me estaba acercando.

-Oye Kinomoto este sábado en la tarde tal vez podríamos…

-No creo que ella este interesada en esa invitación- Interrumpí.

-Tu que sabes Li no hables por los demás- dijo empujándome del hombro.

-Si me meto porque estas sentado sobre mi puesto.

-Bueno días- Hablo la profe de literatura y me paso sus dos horas con el ceño fruncido.

Ese Atreyú anda tras Sakura y eso no me agradaba en lo absoluto, él nunca es de buenas intenciones y será mejor que le abierta sobre el cuándo tenga una oportunidad.

En fin literalmente es nuestra última clase y después de eso, yo, junto con Eriol nos tocaba hacer el servicio en el salón.

Ahora mismo ya nos ocupamos de eso y aún tengo que pensar en cómo pedirle una cita a Sakura.

-Así que buscando como tener una cita con la pequeña Sakura? Me dijo Eriol sorprendiéndome, lo volteo a ver con la duda en la mirada y él sonríe como que burlándose de mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que planeo eso?

-Se te nota en la mirada que estas sufriendo por algo y lo único que eso podría ser tiene nombre propio y empieza con "S"

-Ja, ja muy gracioso- reí sin ganas.

-Si tu problema de verdad es que no sabes cómo pedirle a una chica que salga contigo tienes que hacerlo de manera original y creativa.

-¿Original y creativa?

-Si la primera vez que se lo preguntas debes ser muy importante así puedes demostrarle que te interesas por ella de verdad.

-Valla eso en realidad tiene mucho sentido.

-Por supuesto estás hablando con el experto.

-¿Y cómo serie para ti una invitación creativa?

-Eso es algo que depende de ti Hoy piensas decírselo ¿cierto?

-Sí, sé que hoy tiene una reunión con los del club de química, así que si me doy prisa podre preguntárselo.

-¿Preguntar qué?

Di un sobre salto al escuchar la voz de la responsable de que mi corazón bombee como tambor, miro hacia la puerta del salón y la veo hay en el umbral.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La reunión del equipo químico termino antes de tiempo y me devolví para recoger mi libreta que olvide… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan solo?

-Bueno yo… Espera ¿solo?...-llevo mi vista por el salón y descubro que, efectivamente, estoy solo.

-Maldito Eriol- Murmure entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?- ladeo la cabeza.

-Ha no nada, estoy limpiando el salón, es algo que tenemos que hacer todos los alumnos.

-Debe ser muy divertido.

-Según lo vea cada uno.

Estoy por anotar la fecha del día siguiente en el pizarrón y fue hay que se me ocurrió una idea que, como sugirió Eriol es original y creativa. Tomo la tiza y empiezo a escribir en letras grandes.

-¿Estas escribiendo la fecha de mañana?

Mas yo no respondí a su pregunta y sigo escribiendo hasta completar la frese. Al pareces a Sakura le pico la curiosidad y empujo su silla para ponerse frente al pizarrón y leer el mensaje.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- leyó yo seguía sin dar la vuelta aun.

-¿Para qué es eso?... Ha ya veo Shaoran estas escribiendo eso para pedirle una cita a alguien, muy bien pensado, seguro a ese chica le encantara lo que has hecho.

-Si yo también espero que le guste y acepte mi proposición – Me di la vuelta tomando una de las flores del ramo que traje para decorar el salón.

-¿Es acaso esa chica Rebeca?

Un horrible escalofrió me recorrió por el cuerpo al pensar en esa idea.

-No, ya te he dicho que Rebeca es de las personas que peor me puede caer, a la que quisiera que aceptara esa cita conmigo… -Le extiendo la flor como cereza del pastel para terminar la frase- es a ti Sakura.

Vi como abría sus ojos como platos y la mandíbula se le caía por unos segundos; viajo su vista entre la flor y mi cara, que tierno es todo lo que venga de ella es muy puro, inocente y tierno.

-Yo… Pero, pero… ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres mi amiga y porque quiero conocerte mejor.

Tal vez no debí usar el término "amiga" pero era mejor que pensara eso antes de que supiera que me gustaba, era demasiado pronto para que lo supiera y podría huir de mí y eso me aterrorizaba mucho.

-Pero si tu intención es conocernos, tal vez deberíamos hacer una salida en grupo con Tomoyo y los demás.

Cuando dijo esto tenía la cabeza un poco gacha y el brillo en sus ojos se había apagado un poco.

-Si pero yo no estoy pidiendo una salida en grupo, estoy interesado en conocerte más a ti no a los demás, por eso te pido la cita.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos del otro solo espero que se dé cuenta de que mis intenciones eran sinceras, mientras tanto yo me perdía en esa hermosa jungla que eran sus ojos, mi hermosa jungla.

-Entonces sí, sí acepto salir contigo- Tomo la flor que le extendía –Estaré encantada de tener una cita contigo- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo.

-¡Qué bien!- exclame alzando mis puños, al segundo me di cuenta de que esa reacción era algo exagerada, me recupere rápido carraspeando para aparentar que aquí no sucedió nada, cuando estuve seguro de que mi voz saldría en un tono más adecuado dije.

-Que bien- dijo en un tono más calmado y seguro.

Ella rio al ver mi cambio, yo me uní al poco tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿Te parece bien si salimos mañana que es domingo.

-Si me parece perfecto.

-Estupendo ¿Está bien que pase por ti a tu casa a eso de las nueve?

-No- Exclamo, por un momento su expresión era de puro terror, luego se calmó y dijo –Quiero decir, no creo que sea buena idea.

Arque una ceja -¿Por qué?

-Porque haaa… No creo que sea buena idea por…

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo con tu familia mañana?

-No, no es eso… El día y la hora están bien solo que… Tengo una piyamada esta noche en casa de Tomoyo, si es eso, si quieres puedes pasar por su casa para recogerme a esa hora, más tarde te mandare un mensaje con la dirección.

-He… De acuerdo.

Esto sí que era raro.

-Bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana, estoy ansiosa por nuestra cita- empezó a empujar su silla de las ruedas hacia la salida –Adiós, de seguro ya vinieron por mí-

-Espera déjame llevarte a tu auto.

-No te preocupes, Yukito me espera en el pasillo, nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego. La despedí con la mano extendida hasta que salió de mi rango de visión.

Estaba feliz de que haya aceptado la cita con migo pero ¿Por qué no quería que fuera a recogerla a su casa? Entienda que lo de la piyamada era cierta pero, no podía simplemente ir a su casa y ya. O será acaso que tiene unos padres muy sobre protectores que no querían saber que su hija está saliendo con alguien. Cualquiera que sea la situación es muy extraño, no veía ninguna excusa coherente que me diera una buena y razonable respuesta.

**(Sakura Pov)**

Fiu eso estuvo cerca, no puedo creer que casi me delate, estoy casi segura de que Shaoran puede sospechar que algo no anda bien.

Pero por otro lado. Estoy muy feliz porque no puedo creer que vaya a tener una cita con él. HHHAAAA

Mi primera cita.

HA y con Shaoran, el chico más lindo, noble, gentil, listo y guapo que he conocido en mi vida.

Esto también me sentía mal por lo que dije sobre irme a recoger a mi casa, es verdad que esta noche quede con Tomoyo y Kero el hacer esa piyamada, pero podría haberme ido a casa temprano y esperarlo hay para que me recogiera, pero es que mis padres y en especial mi hermano… A ellos no les caen bien los mortales, papa y mama guardan cierto resentimiento, no por nada mis padres ya llevan siglos de edad, sus padres fueron víctimas de ese acontecimiento y no comprende porque los mortales le tiene miedo a todo lo que sea diferente a ellos, la verdad es que no los culparía de guardar rencor, pero afortunadamente, yo no pienso como ellos, yo estoy segura de que los humanos ahora son totalmente diferentes ahora en estos tiempos.

Pero volviendo al tema. TENGO UNA CITA CON SHAORAN de seguro que Tomoyo le dará gusto en ayudarme a arreglarme para mañana.

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

La amable voz de Yukito me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo y me estaba sonriendo mientras empujaba la silla hacia la salida.

-Todo es maravilloso ahora Yukito.

-Me alegra escuchar eso pequeña Sakura, se ve que esta escuela te he hecho mucho bien.

¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estos días te veo muy animada y sonríes mucho más que antes.

Medite sus palabras y confirme que tenía razón, haber salido de esas cuatro paredes de mi casa y venir a esta intuición me ha cambiado por completo.

-Sí, Yukito tienes razón, estar aquí es… Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Gracias.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"* En la casa de Tomoyo*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

-HHHHAAAAAAAA…

Tal como supuse Tomoyo se volvió loca de emoción con la noticia de que tendría una cita con Shaoran.

Ahora mismo seguía gritando de la emoción mientras hacía pequeños saltos sobre su cama.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo Sakura al fin está pasando.

-¿El que está pasando?

-¿Como que el que? Ya está empezando que los chicos empiezan a interesarse en ti para pedirte citas – dijo mientras dejaba de rebotar.

-No es para tanto Tomoyo, además solo es una cita.

Vi a Tomoyo arquea una ceja y después chasqueo los dedos para desaparecer y en un parpadeo aparecer otra vez frente a mí, me sonrió dulcemente, me toma de las manos y dijo.

-No es solo cualquier cita Sakura, es tu primera cita y no solo es con cualquier chico, es con el chico de tus sueños, momentos como este no se pueden tomar a la ligera.

Asentí –De acuerdo, a decir verdad yo también estoy muy emocionada.

-Que bien y será un placer encárgame de tu atuendo para la cita.

Corrió hacia su ropero que más bien parecía una segunda habitación y empezó a sacar algunas prendas, apilándolas en la cama.

-Afortunadamente he estado haciendo atuendos perfectos para la ocasión.

(Gota resbalándose por la nuca) –Gra… Gracias por las molestias Tomoyo, pero con ponerme algo de mi ropa estará bien.

-Tonterías tiene que ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Oigan- Llamo Kero saliendo de los que era la sala de proyecciones de Tomoyo –No dijeron que esta era una piyamada cuando sirven pastel y los videojuegos.

-En un momento Kero tenemos que arreglar todo para la mañana.

-Otra vez ese mocoso está arruinando mis planes.

-Shaoran no ha hecho nada- defendí –No te preocupes, no tardaremos.

-Tardaremos menos si vienes aquí a ayudarme a elegir el atuendo Sakura.

-De acuerdo- troné los dedos y yo también me transporte sentada en la orilla de la cama al lado de la pila de vestidos.

Tardamos una hora pero al fin nos decidimos por una falda fucsia y una blusa blanca.

Te verás divina, no puedo esperar a ver su cara- los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban como dos diamantes iluminados por los rayos del sol y era de noche, yo solo me limité a reír nerviosamente (gota resbalándose por su nuca)

-¿Cuándo comenzamos a comer?-Pregunto Kero flotando frente a nosotros con los bracitos cruzados.

Los dos preferimos cumplir con su capricho porque Kero enfadado y sin dulces es el comienzo del apocalipsis.

En fin fuera de eso, ninguno volvió a nombrar la cita, pasamos la mayor parte de la noche comiendo postres con Kero devorándolos, pintándonos las uñas y arreglándonos el cabello, Tomoyo también aprovechaba para tomarnos fotos a Kero y a mí y fugamos videojuegos, Kero y yo siempre terminábamos empatados en casi todos los juegos.

Nos fuimos a dormir a eso de las 12: 00 am Tomoyo alegaba que si no dormía pronto parecería una zombi cuando Shaoran fuera por mí.

Ha (Suspiro) la verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en él en toda la velada. Estoy ansiosa por nuestra cita.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"* A la mañana siguiente… *"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

Ho por dios, no aguanto la ansiedad, anoche no pude dormir mucho, pero Tomoyo huso la magia de su maquillaje para cubrirme esas débiles ojeras, acordamos de no hacer otra piyamada previa a una cita.

Ya estaba todo listo, me puse la ropa que con Tomoyo, elegimos anoche y ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que Shaoran viniera a buscarme y Tomoyo se estaba asomando por la ventana de su habitación.

-Ho Sakura ya llego- se dio la vuelta para hablarme, se veía tan emocionada como yo.

-No puedo esperar, me tiemblan las manos.

-Relájate recuerda de lo que hablamos solo se tu misma.

-Pero si algo sale mal, Tomoyo, yo nunca he tenido una cita, ni siquiera estoy segura de los que se hace ahí.

-Todo saldrá bien, no va a pasar nada malo, solo disfrútalo- volvió su vista hacia la ventana.

-Hay está en el portón- su sonrisa fue remplazada por extrañeza –Y viene acompañado.

Yo también estuve extrañada.

-¿Con quién?

-Pues con… ¡Hiraguizawa!- su cara tenía una expresión que hace años que no veo… Asombro puro.

Parpadeo un par de veces confundida.

-¿Por qué traería a Hiraguizawa?

-Seguro fue idea de él mismo es un… Acosador.

-Pero a mí me parece que le agradas mucho.

-Lamento decirte que el sentimiento no es mutuo.

-A mí me agrada.

-Sakura eres mi prima y te quiero pero honestamente creo que estás loca, ¿Acaso no has escuchado todos los rumores que corren por los pasillos, que ni siquiera deberían llamarse rumores porque muchos se han confirmado, se ha acostado, coqueteado y salido con el 90 % de la población femenina escolar, el otro 10 % no lo ha hecho porque, o son fieles seguidoras del Club de fans de los otros chicos o son lesbianas, como sea todas están locas y ese chico no es de mi confianza.

-¿eso significa que jamás le darás el beneficio de la duda? Ni de una cita.

-Jamás amiga… De repente parecía que se había percatado de algo y luego dijo –Mira lo que estamos haciendo, reventamos la burbuja de emoción por tu primera cita por ese Hiraguizawa, mejor no nos salgamos del tema.

-Bien- Wow hablar sobre Tomoyo y Eriol me había despejado los nervios, por un momento, sin darme cuenta y ahora que lo recordaba los nervios volvieron a mí.

-Sí, ya se está acercando a la puerta, en tan solo unos segundos tocara 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- Y justo como mi prima predijo, después de hacer esa cuenta regresiva el timbre sonó y con eso mis nervios aumentaron.

-Genial, yo abro, luego vengo a buscarte- salió corriendo de la habitación como el rayo.

Yo reí un poco por eso.

-Hip.

¿He?... oh no acaso… ¿Hipe? ¿Me dio hipo?

Si, si me ha dado hipo, no, no, no por favor no justo ahora, justo ahora se me ocurriría tener hipo.

-Hip.

-Tu caballero de brillante armadura esta abajo esperándote- dijo Tomoyo riendo, entrando a la habitación.

Pero yo poco ánimos tenia para reírme de su comentario volteo a verla aterrada y dije.

-Tenemos un problema.

Vi como la sonrisa de mi prima desaparecía enseguida que deje de hablar, se me acerco ahora preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me acaba de dar hipo- Y por si fuera poco para demostrarlo fue que sentí e hipé dos veces seguidas, ahora solo queda esperar lo peor después del siguiente.

-No. No, no, este no debe estar pasando, no justo ahora- dijo Tomoyo ya empezando a alterarse paseando en mi alrededor, luego se puso frente a mí y pregunto -¿Cantas llevas ya?

-Ya por el quinto.

-Como si las cosas no pudieran complicarse más.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer? supongo que suspender la cita ¿cierto?- pregunte cabis baja y toda decepcionada.

Y es que el hipo en los brujos no son hipos cualquieras, cuando un brujo tiene hipo, después del quinto "Hip" nuestra magia empieza a descontrolarse soltando hechizos de todo tipo, sin control, cada vez que hipees se hará un hechizo al alzar.

-De ninguna manera Sakura, no podemos, suspender esta cita, lo has esperado ansiosa desde que te invito, no podemos echar todas las horas que pasamos vistiéndote y arreglándote por la borda, tendrás esa cita con él.

-Pero Tomoyo hip- volví a hipear y a los segundos después la lámpara de lectura que mi amiga tenía en su mesita de noche se convirtió en un loro, nos atormento con un chirrido antes de salir volando por la ventana.

-Lo siento Tomoyo.

-No hay problema, de todos modos ya me estaba cansado de esa lámpara, pero ya no perdamos el tiempo hicimos esperar mucho a Li.

-Pero Tomoyo ¿Qué ocurrirá con mi hipo?

Mi prima se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras pensaba, luego me vio a los ojos para decir.

-No sé si debería hacer esto, pero esta es una situación de emergencia así que voy a tener que ir a la cita.

No estoy seguro de que tan grande abrí los ojos pero seguro que fue mucho

-¿Qué? Ósea ¿Tu iras a la cita con nosotros Tomoyo?

-Claro que no, simplemente de que los seguiré y arreglare las cosas mágicas que sucedan cada vez que hipees.

Desde luego esa no es la clase de cita que imaginaba.

-No te preocupes Sakura ya verás cómo no notaras que estoy por ahí solo tienes que hacer como si nada ocurriera de acuerdo, el hipo se ira cuando se tenga que ir.

-Bien supongo que no hay más remedio hip- esta vez provoco que se activara las cornetas del equipo de sonido en el cuarto de Tomoyo a todo volumen, la misma se apresuró a ir por el control remoto y apagarlo.

-Pensándolo bien Tomoyo prefiero hacer lo que sugeriste.

-Sera lo mejor.

Se acercó a los cajones de su ropero y saco una peineta de una gran flor azul con una gema del mismo color en el centro y se lo acomodo en el cabello.

-Muy bien vámonos, ya es muy tarde.

Yo solo asintió y me ayudo a empujar mi silla para la planta baja y una vez hay vimos a Shaoran y ha Hiraguizawa dándonos las espaldas, Tomoyo carraspeo para hacernos notar y los dos se voltearon a vernos.

Shaoran se veía realmente guapo el día de hoy, llevaba puesto una playera azul oscuro y unos Jean negro; haciendo resaltar se seriedad y también sus ojos que, no sé por qué pero hoy me parecen más ámbar que nunca, por el brillo en ellos.

Shaoran se acercó a mí para estar un par de pasos de frente mío y dije.

-Lamento mucho la demoro.

-Sí, tenía que darle a Sakura consejos de primera cita – dijo Tomoyo siguiendo la corriente.

-No importa valió la pena, estas muy linda Sakura.

Yo me sonroje a horrores, por eso baje un poco la mirada para que no lo notara.

-Muchas hip- oh no –Gracias.

-¿Esta bien?

Tomoyo-No te preocupes li solo es un poco de hipo que le ha dado.

-¿Pero estas segura de que puedes salir así?

Otra vez Tomoyo hablo por mí –Sí, claro que está bien, un poco de hipo no le va hacer daño.

Cuando solté ese "hip" Hiraguizawa estaba por sentarse en el sofá grande de la sala y justo cuando lo iba hacer el sofá desapareció haciendo que él terminara sentado en el suelo. Shaoran volteo a ver lo que ocurría y se mostró extrañado de ver a su amigo en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces hay?

-Yo…- Hiraguizawa me dirigió una mirada por supuesto que él sabía que había sido obra mía, pero como el también tiene que saber que cuando un brujo tiene hipo su magia se sale de control – nada, iba distraído y me quería sentar pero, al parecer, no me fije donde estaba el asiento.

-Ha ¿Oye aquí no estaba un sofá grande?

Los tres dimos un respingo ante su observación yo trague grueso y mi prima se apresuró a hablar.

-No que cosas dices Li, hay nunca hubo un sofá, con cosas tuyas jejejejeje.

-Mmmmm que raro… Bueno si deben ser cosas mías- volvió su vista a mí –Segura que te sientes bien para salir hoy Sakura? No hay problema si lo dejamos para otro día.

-No, de verdad me siento muy bien Hip… No es nada.

Al menos esta vez no provoque nada grave solo hice que todas las ventanas se cerraran y abrieran

-Bueno… Creo que tienes razón, un simple hipo no va a perjudicar nuestra cita ¿Me equivoco?

-No te imaginas cuando- dijo Tomoyo hablando por lo bajo para que solo yo la ollera.

-bien entonces ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí Hip… Claro.

Con lo que paso después de ese "Hip" doy gracias de que Shaoran estuviera al frente mío para que no viera lo que provoco.

Las plantas en las macetas ubicadas en las ventanas crecían y crecían y en cualquier momento llenaría toda la sala, pero Eriol fue rápido concentro magia en su dedo para revertir el hechizo y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Bien creo que ya esperaron suficientes, será mejor que se vayan ahora antes de que se les haga de noche aquí, ahora vayan a disfrutar de su cita, disfruten lo que queda de día- Insistió Tomoyo.

-Daidogui tiene razón- El volvió a fijar su vista en mi -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, claro.

Shaoran amablemente hizo a un lado a Tomoyo para ser él quien empujara mi silla para salir de la mansión.

**(Tomoyo)**

Sentí un gran alivio cuando esos dos salieron de casa, pero sabía que no era mejor momento para eso, tenía que resolver todo los destrozos que dejara el hipo. Pero no podía ir sola; si Li me descubría tendría que darle muchas explicaciones… A menos claro…

Mi vista fue hasta Hiraguizawa y se me acaba de ocurrir lo que seguro será una idea de la cual voy arrepentir mas adelante pero era el único modo de ayudar a mi amiga en su cita.

-Valla con la pequeña Sakura – Hablo este todo despreocupado –Mira que darle hipo justamente el día de su cita, eso sí que es tener mala suerte.

-Bueno el hipo no es algo que uno decida tener si fuera así ningún mago le desearía.

-Si bien, oye no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar correctamente y me preguntaba si…

-Antes de que digas unas de tus tonterías quiero preguntarte algo -ignaro hondo para darme valor y recordando porque lo hago… Por Sakura -¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**(Eriol Pov)**

¿HE? Creo que el día de hoy no me lave bien los oídos ¿escucha bien? Tomoyo Daidogui, la chica que es inmune a mis hechizos, por la que me tengo que hacer malabares para tener por lo menos un poco de su atención… ¿Me estaba invitando a salir a mí? Valla hoy parece ser mi día de suerte.

-Eriol ¿Me escuchas?- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, parpadee un par de veces y regrese a la realidad, la vi con una ceja alzada y los brazos cursados.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hiraguizawa?

-No nada.

La vi suspirar y relajar su expresión antes de hablar.

-Bueno en fin no importa ¿Vienes conmigo a una cita para ayudar a Sakura y a su cita o bien puedo ir yo sola?, la verdad no me importaría mucho si no quieres acompañarme, solo necesitaba una cuartada que me cubriera en caso de que me descubrieran.

La chica era muy impaciente, vi cómo sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada tomo su bolso y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida por suerte fui lo suficientemente rápido para correr y bloquearle el paso en el umbral de la puerta.

-Por supuesto que iré contigo ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si dejara a una dama ir sola por la calle?

-Ella no ira sola-Hablo una vocecita chillona desde alguna parte, preste más atención y me fije que la voz provenía del bolso de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Al instante de formar esa pregunta una pequeña cabecita amarilla se asomó por una abertura del bolso.

-No es que, sino quien está adentro, ser mejor que cuides esa lengua cuando te refieras a mí porque estás hablando con el gran Kerveros amigo.

-Ha ya me acuerdo de ti, eres la pequeña mascota que Sakura se lleva siempre a la escuela.

-¿Mascota? ¿Acaso me llamaste mascota?- la criatura salió volando del bolso para ubicarse cara a cara conmigo.

-Para que sepas, yo no soy ninguna mascota, soy el gran Kerveros, la bestia que protege a los miembros familiares de la persona que me creo y en estos momentos soy el encargado de proteger a Sakura de mocosos como tú.

-Hay que miedo ¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunte mirando a Tomoyo.

-¿En serio creíste que me arriesgaría a pasar el día contigo Hiraguizawa? Pues claro que no, necesito una cuartada en caso de que nos descubran ya te lo dije y me traigo a Kero conmigo porque él también está preocupado por Sakura, si no quieres ir con nosotros lo entenderemos.

-Está bien ya entendí y si iré con ustedes, como dije antes soy un caballero y por muy bestia guardiana sea la que tienes hay, temo que no te servirá de buena cuartada.

-Bien pero tampoco intentes nada porque o si no…- me señalo con el dedo y yo retrocedí un par de pasos con la manos arriba como si me rindiera recordando el incidente de ayer.

-Sí, si está bien pero no perdamos el tiempo y vámonos Sakura y el mocoso debieron adelantarle mucho.

Siguiendo las exigencias de Kerveros nos fuimos a espiar la cita de nuestros primos.

**(Sakura Pov)**

Estoy sumamente nerviosa, tanto por el hipo como por el hecho que este en mi primera cita y con el chico que me gusta; ya hace como diez minutos que dejamos la casa de Tomoyo para ir al cine y no hemos conversado mucho, la verdad es que por el hipo estoy más tranquila ya que no me da muy seguido, al parecer hipeo cada 3 minutos, me tranquiliza un poco más el hecho de que no hay manera de que Shaoran sepa todas las cosas extrañas que alcance a ver fueran cosas mías, además tampoco es que hice muchos desastres solo hice cosas como que la podadora de un vecino que estaba podando su césped le explotara el motor, pero ese no es el punto tengo que empezar hablar antes de que piense algo malo.

-Hip.

-Debe ser un fastidio tener hipo-Shaoran.

Si, la verdad es que es un agobio cuando parece que nada te lo puede quitar.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que decidí hablar otra vez.

-¿Qué clase de películas son las que te gusta ver Shaoran?

-Bueno me gusta ve las de acción, aventuras, misterio y un poco de terror.

Me estremecí cuando menciono de terror, si hay algo que puedo odiar más que cualquier cosas, son las cosas terroríficas como los fantasmas y todo lo que tenga que ver con el terror.

Shaoran parece que noto mi miedo porque pregunto.

-A ti no te gustan las películas de terror ¿No es así? Lo pregunto porque Daidogui me comento sobre esto antes de subir a buscarte.

-Bueno la verdad es… Que soy la mayor cobarde que pueda existir en este mundo, cuando de terror se trata.

-Ha que pena, eso quiere decir que no disfrutaras de la película que veremos en el cine.

-Voltee a verla espantada.

-¿es una de terror? Hip.

Sabes la verdad creo que no sería tan malo, tal vez con un buen susto se te quite ese hipo.

-Pero, pero- suspire –Bien supongo que la película que quieras ver está bien para mí, me aguantare el miedo.

Suspire resignada preparándome mentalmente para el miedo que pasare, hasta que la encantadora risa de Shaoran me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mira con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es Hip… lo que te causa Hip… Tanta risa?

-No te voy a llevar a ver una película de terror ¿Qué clase de persona seria si llevara a mi cita a ver una película que le desagrade? No te quiero espantar Sakura.

-¿Enserio no vamos a ver una película de terror?

-No como dije antes no quiero ahuyentarte, planeo tener más salidas como estar ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?

Asintió y yo no pude esta mas emocionada y feliz por lo que dijo incluso no me importo los desastres que deje con mi hipo, el resto del camino como que a un hidrante de la calle se le zafo el seguro y ahora bota agua y los desastre que dejo cuando en el cine hizo que la máquina de palomitas perdiera el control disparando palomitas por todas partes y el día apenas empezaba.

En fin en el cine Shaoran y yo decidimos ver el séptimo hijo un género que nos gusta a los dos, la verdad es que fue muy emocionante ir al cine, lo mejor es que estuve tranquila porque hace rato vengo sintiendo la presencia de Tomoyo y Eriol cerca de nosotros.

Luego de terminar de ver la película, y después de que mi hipo provocar que los asientos en la sala de proyecciones se fueran hacia atrás, no paramos de hablar de ella en todo el camino hacia la fuente de sodas como vio que el hipo todavía no se me curaba Shaoran sugirió que tal vez bebiendo algo me curaría.

-Te van a encantar las sodas que hay en este lugar, con mis amigos solemos venir aquí después de las prácticas de Futbol.

-Se ve que es un lugar muy bonito.

-¿Quieres que te pida el sabor de tu bebida?

Ya que no conocía una fuente de sodas, me limite a asentir y que fuera a elegirme el sabor.

Me dejo esperando frente al mostrador ya el me daba la espalda para hacer nuestros pedidos.

Me lleve el mayor susto de mi vida cuando en el último "Hip" hizo aparecer a Kero frente a mí, seguro que me puse pálida, no podía dejar que la viera nadie y Kero estaba igual de asustado.

-Sakura que…

Todo paso en una milésima de segundos, Shaoran empezó a darse la vuelta y antes de que lo viera tome a Kero, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, debo admitir y lo mite en mi bolso.

Cuando levanto la mirada tenía un vaso de esmuid frente a mí, el esmuid que Shaoran me ofrecía sonriéndome, pero luego su sonrisa fue remplazada por la duda.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco pálida.

-Si por supuesto, estoy de verdad muy bien.

-Si tú lo dices, ten seguro que te encantara este esmuid, es el sabor más popular.

-Ah sí, si gracias- vi como las manos me temblaban cuando el levante para tomar el vaso, me obligue a calmarme y no dejar que un odioso hipo me arridara lo que queda de cita, pero hasta ahora todo ha sido un desastre.

Nos sentamos en una mesa a disfrutar de nuestras bebidas y la mía es la mejor que he probado, Shaoran se puso muy contento cuando se lo dije.

-De verdad que es delicioso-

-¿Nunca has probado un esmuid?

-No ya que no podía Salir de casa los únicos jugos que comía eran los juegos de frutas naturales que se hacían en casa.

-Pues bienvenida al mundo de los esmuid, donde puedes saborear distintos sabores y combinarlos si te place.

Me reí un poco por eso –Shaoran…- dejo de mirar al suelo para verme a mi cuando lo llame –Porque no me hablas un poco más de ti, que cosas te gusta hacer.

Nuestra platica se extendió toda la tarde platicando y nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, como nuestros grupo de música favorito, algunos de nuestros platillos también me di cuenta de que Shaoran es una persona maravillosa, sino fuera por el hipo y su desastres todo sería perfecto.

Fue cuando sonó la campana de una gran reloj que se encontraba en el C. C. indicando que ya eran la cinco, me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y seguro mis padres ya deben de empezar a preocuparse d que n los he llamado, se supone que estaría todo el día con Tomoyo pero eso no hacía que se preocuparan menos.

-Supongo que ya es muy tarde- Shaoran

-Lo siento, a mis padres no les gusta que este tanto tiempo fuera de casa, aún no están muy seguros de su decisión de dejarme salir de casa.

-Entonces no se diga más, nos iremos a tu casa.

-Que sea a la casa de Tomoyo, lo lamento enserio.

-Descuida.

Cuando ya estábamos a unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa se observaba una hermosa puesta de sol en el horizonte, mientras regresábamos a la casa de Tomoyo.

-Me la pase muy bien Hip gracias.

-me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, yo también me la pase muy bien.

Con ese último "hip" hice que la bocina de un auto se encendiera asustándome y haciéndome tirar mi bolso, Shaoran como todos un caballero se dio vuelta agachándose frente a mí para recogerlo.

-Hip

En la cajuela del auto se abrió y empezó a disparar aceite, sol que en vez de hacerlo por abajo empezó a expulsarlo desde arriba y si Shaoran se levantaba lo mancharía, tenía que evitar que eso pasara.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando vi que se iba a incorporar rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo traje hacia mí.

Cuando todo paso, fue cuando me di cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos yo abrasándolo. Lo solté rápido y baje la cabeza llena de vergüenza y tristeza. Seguramente pensara lo peor de mí por este acto tan atrevido, tal vez ya no quiera otra salida conmigo y mucho menos ser mi amigo.

Con todas mis fuerzas contuve mis ganas de llorar para disculparme.

-Lo… Lo lamento yo no… No era mi intención ser tan atrevida en serio lo siento.

No sé qué cara puso, pero lo supe después cuando me tomo de mentón para que nuestros ojos hicieran contacto; su expresión era seria.

Poco a poco se me fue acercando hasta que nuestras narices hicieron contacto… Acaso él tenía pensado… Besarme.

Sin embargo cualquier pensamiento racional e irracional que estuviera a punto de llegar a mi cabeza se esfumo cuando sentí sus labios llegar a mi mejilla, es me hizo tener un sobre salto pero no me moví del lugar.

Cuando se separa de mí, me lleve la mano al lugar que me beso.

-Pero… Sha… Shaoran yo…

-Menos mal que ya ha parado.

-¿He?

-El hipo, ya no está.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad, el hipo no ha venia más, por fin estoy curada.

-Yo… este gracias.

-No hay de que, es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que tú me ayudaras con eso.

Señalo hacia atrás, al charco de aceite que quedo después del incidente con el motor.

Empecé a sudar frio al pensar que él podría sospechar que era cosa mía.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-claro y la verdad no me extraña que allá pasado eso- Trague en seco – ese auto es un modelo muy viejo.

Solté el aire que contuve por el alivio pero entonces caí en algo.

-¿Solo lo hiciste para estar a mano?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo hice por… -Es la primera vez que lo veía sonrojado, y se veía muy tierno, aunque trataba de esconderlo –Porque quería hacerlo.

No sé qué cara habré puesto yo pero seguro que también estoy sonrojada.

Sin decir más volvimos a retomar el camino de regreso a casa de Tomoyo, con el empujando mi silla, creo que los dos estábamos muy avergonzados para decirnos algo y el resto fue así hasta que me dejo frente a la puerta y toque el timbre.

Mientras esperábamos que alguien nos abriera nos dirigimos una última mirada.

-Bueno adiós.

En un rápido movimiento beso de nuevo mi mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia atrás diciéndome.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Y desapareció al doblar la esquina. Yo aun asimilando lo que paso cuando lo hice sonríe.

Creo que después de todo, que me diera hipo el día de hoy no fue tan malo después de todo.

**Continuara…**

_Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai, Gumenasai,_

_Y un millón más de Gumenasai por cada días, semanas y años que tuve abandonada esta historia y muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que haya valido la pena y que lo extenso lo recompense._

_También estoy en situación de darles la penosa noticia que hasta tenía pensado no seguir con esta historia y eliminarla, pero gracias a los últimos comentarios que me llegaron, decidí continuarlas y esta vez no tardare años en publicar esta vez ;) ;D_

_No tengo ninguna excusa ni nada que decir, excepto siento la demora._

_El resto de mi mensaje esta en mi perfil, por favor léanla_

_Mientras tanto nos leeremos en la próxima_

_Adiós, los quiero._

_Y feliz semana santa en los lugares que también lo celebran._


End file.
